Juste une histoire d'amour
by Lili76
Summary: Marinette aime Adrien. Mais elle aime aussi Chat Noir son coéquipier. Adrien lui, est amoureux d'une Ladybug distante, et se surprend à regarder plus souvent sa camarade Marinette. Leur chassé croisé se noue et se dénoue sous les yeux amusés et complices de leurs amis Alya et Nino
1. Chapter 1

Alya avait toujours su qu'elle serait journaliste. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, c'était le métier qu'elle avait voulu exercer. C'était une véritable vocation pour elle. Et une évidence pour ses proches.

D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours été curieuse, voulant tout savoir. Elle s'était parfois attiré des ennuis, mais rien ne l'avait jamais fait renoncer. Pour elle, la vérité était plus importante que le reste.

Elle avait été ravie des récents événements, lorsque deux héros masqués étaient apparus pour combattre un ennemi redoutable, le Papillon. Dans sa ville, mieux même dans son quartier, elle pouvait suivre les événements au plus près. Elle s'était découvert une nouvelle passion : découvrir l'identité des héros de Paris. Non seulement une telle énigme excitait sa curiosité au delà du supportable mais en plus elle estimait que ceux qui se dissimulaient sous le masque devaient être célébrés quelle que soit leur identité.

Lors des premières interventions de Ladybug et de Chat Noir, elle avait été impressionnée. Impressionnée de découvrir que ceux qui luttaient contre le Papillon n'étaient que des adolescents de son âge. Allant au collège comme elle. Elle brûlait de curiosité à l'idée de savoir QUI ils étaient.

Elle admirait les deux héros, mais devait avouer que Ladybug était devenue très rapidement son idole.

Elle avait créé le Ladyblog en son honneur, et passait tout son temps libre à collecter des informations, photos et vidéos des deux héros masqués. Elle avait pu rencontrer Ladybug à quelques reprises, cette dernière lui ayant même sauvé la vie quand un pharaon désaxé avait voulu faire d'elle un sacrifice humain. La jeune fille sous le masque avait été charmante, et extrêmement patiente… Alya lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Elle rêvait secrètement de devenir une "assistante" de Ladybug, sa journaliste attitrée collectant les informations pour elle. Une héroïne de l'ombre en quelque sorte...

Pour l'heure, Alya avait rendez-vous avec son amie Marinette. Celle-ci allait avoir besoin de toute son aide : la pauvre perdait tous ses moyens face au garçon sur qui elle avait craqué. Et Alya aimait les causes désespérées. Elle avait donc pris la résolution d'aider Marinette à conquérir l'élu de son coeur.

Non seulement Marinette était une adorable jeune fille, mais Alya était persuadée qu'elle et Adrien étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Elle avait sollicité l'aide de Nino, le meilleur ami d'Adrien. Avec Nino, elle avait tout de suite accroché, ils étaient devenus rapidement amis. Leur relation en serait peut être restée là sans Ladybug… Après un après-midi complet enfermés ensemble dans une cage au zoo, ils avaient eu l'occasion de beaucoup parler, de se découvrir mutuellement et de s'apprécier énormément.

Leur amitié s'était lentement transformée en autre chose, pas encore tout à fait de l'amour, mais un début de quelque chose de nouveau. Ils se contentaient de vivre l'instant présent, et pour l'instant, Alya était plutôt satisfaite du résultat. De son côté, Nino avait également l'air ravi de leur situation et de leur complicité naissante.

Alya avait bien entendu parlé à Nino des sentiments de Marinette pour Adrien, et Nino lui avait révélé que le jeune mannequin n'était pas totalement insensible à leur jolie amie… Il avait pu surprendre Adrien l'observer et rougir à de multiples reprises.

Nino savait bien entendu qu'Adrien avait jeté son dévolu sur Ladybug, mais il ne prenait pas le jeune homme au sérieux : après tout, en tant que collégiens, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de fréquenter des super héros, non ? Pour lui le béguin de son ami pour la coccinelle était du même ordre qu'un coup de cœur sur une actrice ou une chanteuse célèbre... Du domaine de l'inaccessible. De l'impossible. Rien de tel que de fréquenter Marinette pour oublier sa lubie !

Ils avaient donc décidé ensemble que réunir leurs meilleurs amis ne pouvait qu'être une très bonne idée… Surtout qu'ils semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre, avec leur manie de toujours disparaître quand on les cherchait pour après donner l'air le plus innocent possible des excuses particulièrement mauvaises… Sans compter que la bonne humeur permanente de Marinette ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour Adrien, que Nino jugeait un peu trop renfermé sur lui même.

Alya avait l'âme d'une meneuse et elle avait pris l'opération "séduction" en main - s'attirant par la même occasion l'admiration éternelle de Nino…

La veille, elle avait donc proposé à Marinette d'aller au cinéma entre filles. Sans préciser que Nino de son côté invitait Adrien à la même séance, "entre mecs". Le tout bien évidemment par hasard. Tout était prêt, elle avait décidé de passer prendre Marinette chez elle pour lui proposer de s'habiller différemment… Elle avait prévu de supplier Marinette de porter une de ses créations, celles qu'elle ne portait jamais au collège. Et puis, passer prendre Marinette impliquait qu'elle obligerait son amie à être à l'heure pour une fois, la ponctualité n'étant pas vraiment le point fort de la jolie franco-asiatique.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son plan fonctionna à merveille : Marinette se montra ravie de porter une jolie robe. Après s'être plongée dans la garde robe de son amie, Alya avait jeté son dévolu sur une robe bustier rose, dont le dos était largement décolleté. La forme de la robe était très sage, mais elle était parfaitement ajustée, ce qui mettait en valeur les formes naissantes de la jeune fille. Marinette était juste époustouflante.

Lorsque les filles arrivèrent au cinéma, elles furent rejointes devant la salle par les garçons, par hasard bien sûr. Les deux comploteurs réussirent à simuler une surprise parfaite, digne des plus grands acteurs, qui résista au coup d'œil soupçonneux de Marinette. Cerise sur le gâteau, Alya surpris le regard surpris puis admiratif d'Adrien en voyant Marinette. Il rougit même légèrement, tentant de masquer son trouble en se frottant la nuque. Marinette, égale à elle-même, prit une intéressante teinte écarlate, et bafouilla avant de se taire. Bien évidemment, le "hasard" ayant bien fait les choses, Alya et Nino proposèrent de s'installer ensemble pendant le film. Leurs amis ne purent que suivre le mouvement... d'autant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de réelle objection.

Une fois dans la salle, Nino et Alya s'installèrent côte à côte en prenant garde de se placer près d'un mur, obligeant leurs camarades à s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre. Bien entendu de façon totalement innocente et bien entendu par hasard.

Le film choisi était un film d'action, mais Alya savait de source sûre qu'il y avait quelques scènes propices à faire sursauter les spectateurs les plus sensibles. Et Marinette était particulièrement sensible… Il y avait donc de grandes chances qu'elle s'accroche à Adrien en cours de séance, tout à fait accidentellement. Elle avait fait le pari que Marinette prise dans le film oublierait qui était à côté d'elle...

En s'asseyant les deux amis se sourirent mutuellement, ravis de voir que tout se déroulait parfaitement comme ils l'avaient prévus. Leurs deux victimes ne se doutaient pas que tout avait été soigneusement préparé.

Pendant le film, Nino prit la main d'Alya pour lui montrer discrètement Marinette accrochée à Adrien comme si sa vie en dépendait. Adrien ne semblait absolument pas contre rassurer la jeune fille, puisqu'il lui avait passé un bras autour des épaules… Et la rougeur sur ses joues prouvait sans aucun doute qu'il n'était pas insensible à la petite brune.

Alya sourit, heureuse d'avoir réussi à rapprocher leurs deux amis. Il semblait que Nino et elle avaient remporté la première bataille...

Marinette ne se rendit compte de sa proximité physique avec le garçon de ses rêves qu'une fois les lumières de la salle rallumées et le film terminé. La jeune fille était tellement passionnée qu'elle s'était totalement immergée dans le film. Elle rougit violemment, devenant cramoisie, tentant de s'écarter, mais Adrien ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher, gardant son bras sur ses épaules. Quand ils se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux, le blondinet déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Marinette, avant de suivre Nino à l'extérieur du cinéma.

Alya se mit à rire en voyant l'expression de Marinette. Elle était figée, entre l'adoration et la panique, écarlate.

\- Oh Marinette, par pitié… Il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à te maîtriser ! Ce pauvre Adrien n'a pas l'intention de te manger tu sais !

\- J'essaie. Mais… je … C'est… j'y arrive pas.

\- Allez, je te raccompagne… Dans ton état tu es capable de te perdre...

Et dans un éclat de rire, la pétillante métisse entraîna son amie aux cheveux de jais.

OOOOOOOOO

Ce qu'Alya ne pouvait pas deviner, c'est que son plan avait fonctionné au–delà de ses espérances. Parce qu'Adrien appréciait réellement Marinette, sa camarade maladroite mais si charmante. Il avait noté sa gentillesse, il savait qu'elle était passionnée de mode et très douée. Il savait qu'elle était courageuse sous sa timidité. Il la trouvait également mignonne quand elle se mettait à rougir ou à bafouiller. Il savait que Nino avait eu un coup de cœur pour elle avant de jeter son dévolu sur Alya. Il savait aussi que Nathanaël était fou d'elle.  
Aujourd'hui, en la voyant dans cette robe qu'elle avait dû confectionner elle-même, il avait compris pourquoi. Elle était renversante. Il n'aurait pas pu dire pourquoi, la coupe de la robe était plutôt classique. Mais la couleur lui allait à la perfection, faisait ressortir le saphir de ses yeux. Peut être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir habillée ainsi.

Et puis pendant la séance, Marinette s'était littéralement jetée sur lui. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle agissait par réflexe, mais il avait apprécié de sentir la jeune fille contre lui, profitant de la douceur de sa peau et de son parfum fruité.

Il avait eu l'impression de découvrir son amie aujourd'hui, et il devait avouer qu'il était perdu.

Il était amoureux de Ladybug. Mais Ladybug le repoussait.

Et aujourd'hui, il se sentait attiré vers la douce Marinette.

Deux jeunes filles aux cheveux noirs, mais avec des personnalités diamétralement opposées. L'une était sûre d'elle, l'autre timide à l'extrême. L'une était sous le feu des projecteurs, l'autre préférait rester dans l'ombre.

Elles avaient cependant des points communs : courageuses et éprises de justice. Loyales. Adorables.

Il avait envie de mieux connaître Marinette, mais il y avait un obstacle majeur : dès qu'il s'adressait à elle, elle rougissait et bafouillait. En l'observant, il avait noté qu'il semblait être le seul à la mettre dans cet état, sans comprendre pourquoi. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait perdu tout ses moyens en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était jetée sur lui pendant le film.

Elle avait avoué être complètement fascinée par le travail de son père, Gabriel Agreste. Mais Marinette avait défendu son projet de chapeau melon face à lui, pourtant si impressionnant, sans bégayer ni rougir.

Il avait tenté d'interroger Nino, qui s'était mis à rire en secouant la tête… Puis son ami avait refusé tout net de dire quoi que ce soit,lui affirmant qu'il découvrirait bien assez tôt quel était le problème. Aurait-il eu une enfance normale avec des camarades de son âge, Adrien aurait peut être pu comprendre le trouble de Marinette et l'amusement de Nino. Mais il avait passé une enfance surprotégée, isolée, et se retrouvait à l'adolescence perdu face aux réactions de ceux de son âge.

Il avait été tenté de poser la question à Alya, mais il redoutait la réaction de cette dernière, se doutant qu'elle protégerait Marinette comme une louve protégerait ses petits. Et puis elle informerait certainement Marinette de ses questions, et il préférait garder ça pour lui.

À force de chercher une façon de se rapprocher de Marinette sans la brusquer, la solution lui était apparue, évidente… si Adrien ne pouvait pas communiquer avec elle, alors ce serait Chat Noir…

Il avait déjà pu se rendre compte que Marinette n'avait aucun soucis à parler avec Chat Noir lors de leurs précédentes rencontres. Mieux encore, elle s'était montrée amicale et taquine pendant leurs quelques échanges.

Souriant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit. Plagg son kwami voleta autour de lui.

\- Tu fais une erreur gamin.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis. Et tu as oublié mon camembert !

Adrien soupira, et sortit le fromage qu'il gardait pour son kwami et le lui donna, ne cherchant pas à discuter avec la petite créature noire. Plagg pouvait être tellement... agaçant !

OOOOOOOOO

Marinette s'assit sur son lit, l'air rêveuse, après le départ d'Alya. Elle se doutait que la séance cinéma avait été organisée par Alya et Nino… et elle n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir.

Elle se sentait épuisée après avoir vécu un tel ascenseur émotionnel. Passer de la panique à la félicité la plus totale, quand Adrien l'avait enlacée. Et dire que prise dans le film, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était dans les bras d'Adrien !

Si seulement elle pouvait arriver à agir plus naturellement, à être elle-même...

Marinette se changea pour passer des vêtements plus confortables, un maxi tee-shirt faisant office de pyjama. Elle dénoua ses habituelles couettes et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

Elle prit un livre et se réinstalla sur son lit. Mais l'épuisement ne tarda pas à la gagner et elle s'endormit.

C'est ainsi qu'il la trouva quand Chat Noir arriva sur le balcon de Marinette. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, et comme ils n'avaient pas cours le lendemain, Chat pensait trouver sa camarade occupée à dessiner ou à coudre comme il imaginait qu'elle passait ses soirées.

Au lieu de ça, quand il se pencha sur la fenêtre, il la vit juste sous lui à la lueur d'une lampe de chevet restée allumée, étendue dans son lit, un livre ouvert sur la poitrine. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un tee-shirt, dévoilant ses longues jambes. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et rougit violemment. Elle était magnifique, avec ses cheveux épars autour d'elle et sa peau de porcelaine, et il ne pouvait détourner le regard de sa camarade.

Il se décala légèrement, faisant rouler des petits cailloux sous ses pieds. Et se trouva piégé par un regard azur.

Dans son sommeil, Marinette entendit un léger bruit. L'esprit encore embrumé, elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva face à deux yeux émeraudes qu'elle connaissait parfaitement bien. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, pensant être encore dans son rêve. Chat restait immobile, figé.

Soudain, Marinette se rendit compte de la situation.

Elle était dans son lit, chez elle, et Chat l'observait par la fenêtre. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se sentir gênée, mais étrangement ce n'était pas le cas. Chat était son ami, et malgré ses agaçantes manies, elle aimait passer du temps avec lui.

Lentement, elle repoussa son livre et se leva, allant ouvrir la fenêtre, invitant silencieusement le félin à entrer.

\- Chat Noir ? Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Princesse - il se gratta la gorge, les joues rouges - je passais par hasard, et je t'ai vue. Et j'allais partir quand tu t'es réveillée…

Marinette nota la gêne dans le ton de Chat Noir. Elle rit amusée, lui proposa quelques biscuits - qu'il accepta avec enthousiasme. Ils commencèrent à discuter, de tout et de rien, du livre que Marinette lisait. Ils discutèrent de leurs goûts, surpris de se trouver tant de points communs… Ils étaient fan de Jagged Stone, ils aimaient les mêmes jeux vidéos.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient ensemble quand Marinette se mit à bailler. Chat Noir se rendit alors compte qu'il était tard, qu'il était dans la chambre de la jeune fille, seul avec elle, assis sur son lit, tout contre elle, et qu'elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt long. Il rougit violemment, et se leva brusquement.

\- Hum… Il est tard, je vais… je vais te laisser, Princesse !

Marinette leva un sourcil, une lueur taquine au fond des yeux.

\- Mon chaton, j'ai l'impression que tu as envie de fuir…

\- N...Non.

Sa gêne n'échappa pas à Marinette, qui se mit à rire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la joue. Chat Noir souriant stupidement, la salua avant de repasser par la fenêtre. Il se pencha vers elle, tête en bas :

\- A bientôt peut-être princesse…

\- Quand tu veux, chaton, tu connais le chemin.

Marinette regarda son coéquipier partir, sautant de toit en toit. Elle avait passé un agréable moment avec lui, et découvert une part de sa personnalité qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné.

Chat était différent de ce qu'elle avait pensé de lui au départ.

Elle retourna se coucher pensive. Elle avait toujours vu Chat comme un garçon un peu trop sûr de lui, un peu trop dragueur. Elle en avait déduit que sous le masque, il devait faire partie de ces mecs insupportables tant ils sont sûrs de leur charme. Ce soir, il lui avait prouvé qu'elle l'avait jugé un peu vite. Son chaton était finalement vraiment adorable.

Et la jeune fille s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain de la séance cinéma étant un dimanche, Alya décida de rendre visite à Marinette. Elle était persuadée que la jeune fille passerait sa journée à dessiner au lieu de profiter du soleil. Elle comptait l'entraîner dans un parc pour flâner et discuter. Avec un peu de chance, elles pourraient même organiser un petit pique-nique avec les délicieuses quiches et sandwiches que les parents de Marinette vendaient…

Elle envoya un message à Nino pour l'informer de ses plans, espérant que le jeune homme réussirait à convaincre Adrien de les rejoindre tout à fait par hasard, bien entendu.

Lorsqu'elle arriva chez son amie, elle salua les parents de Marinette et monta directement dans la chambre de Marinette. Alya la trouva encore endormie.

\- Allez Marinette ! Il y a un super soleil dehors !

\- Hum… Suis fatiguée… Me suis couché tard…

\- Marmotte va !

Marinette ouvrit un œil, vit son amie sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle grogna avant de se redresser, cheveux en bataille.

\- Ok. Ok. Je te suis, seulement si tu me laisses le temps de passer sous la douche… ça me réveillera.

Le temps que Marinette se préparait, Alya descendit discuter avec Sabine et Tom les parents de son amie. Sabine se montra enthousiaste à l'idée du pique-nique et refusa qu'Alya paie quoi que ce soit. Elle prépara un panier avec tout ce qu'il fallait, prévoyant pour au moins quatre personnes, ayant l'habitude de toujours prévoir plus que nécessaire. Quand Marinette descendit, tout était prêt et les deux amies partirent pour le parc voisin, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Alya connaissait bien Marinette, et elle remarqua rapidement que son amie semblait encore plus dans la lune qu'habituellement.

\- Alors Marinette, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu es aussi fatiguée ?

\- C'est juste que… Et bien j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir…

\- Est ce que par hasard ça serait dû au ciné d'hier ?

\- C'est toi qui avait prévu tout ça ?

Alya ouvrit de grand yeux innocents.

\- Moi ? Prévu quoi ?

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Nino et Adrien. Ils ont deviné tout seuls où nous serions ?

\- Oh c'est possible que j'ai mentionné ce que nous avions prévu, tout à fait par hasard…

Puis Alya changea rapidement de sujet, parlant de son sujet favori : le ladyblog.

Elles trouvèrent un endroit parfait pour pique-niquer, s'installèrent. Alya commençait juste à sortir tout ce qu'il fallait que Nino arrivait, traînant derrière lui un Adrien légèrement mal à l'aise.

Sans plus de façons, Nino s'installa à côté d'Alya, et ils commencèrent à discuter ensemble comme s'ils étaient seuls. Alya savait que Marinette allait forcément demander aux garçons s'ils voulaient se joindre à elles pour manger. Et elle savait que Nino accepterait sans hésiter…

Tout se passa exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle fit un léger clin d'œil à Nino, qui lui sourit en retour.

Ils mangèrent en discutant. Adrien et Marinette étaient légèrement rouge, mais parlaient ensemble. Sous pretexte de montrer "quelque chose" à Nino, Alya attrapa ce dernier par la main et l'entraîna à distance.

Marinette soupira. Décidément Alya avait vraiment tout prévu pour les rendre mal à l'aise au possible. Elle commença à ranger les reliefs de leur repas, aidée par Adrien. Elle n'osait pas engager à nouveau la conversation craignant de se remettre à bégayer.

Adrien de son côté jetait de fréquents regards à son amie, profitant pleinement de ce moment.

\- Alors, Marinette, tu as aimé le film hier ?

\- Le film. Oui. Beaucoup. J'ai aimé !

Adrien se mit à rire gentiment.

\- j'ai l'impression que je te fais peur, Marinette..

\- No... Non.

\- Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je... non ! ça va !

Adrien n'insista pas devant le trouble évident de Marinette. Fort heureusement, c'est le moment que choisirent Alya et Nino pour les rejoindre, l'air de rien. Les quatre amis profitèrent encore un peu du soleil, en discutant paresseusement de tout et de rien. Marinette avait sorti son carnet à croquis et dessinait allongée sur l'herbe, sous le regard attentif d'Adrien, qui ne pouvait qu'admirer le talent de son amie.

Un brusque coup de vent et quelques gouttes de pluie donnèrent le signal du départ. Une fois leurs affaires récupérées, les adolescents se séparèrent. Nino et Alya, habitant dans la même direction partirent ensemble tandis qu'Adrien et Marinette partaient chacun de leur côté.

Marinette n'était qu'à mi chemin de chez elle quand la pluie se mit à tomber violemment. Elle s'abrita rapidement sous une porte cochère, maudissant sa malchance...

Une silhouette noire se précipita contre elle la faisant sursauter.

\- Arg !Je déteste la pluie !

\- Chat Noir ? Mais... que fais tu ici ?

Ses yeux verts pétillant de malice, le félin le plus célèbre de la capitale lui sourit d'un air charmeur.

\- Je venais voir si tu allais bien, Princesse ! Mais cette maudite pluie m'a pris par surprise...

Marinette rit, amusée.

\- Et le pauvre chaton a peur de l'eau...

\- Toi aussi tu es à l'abri. Enfin. J'ai repéré un petit coin au sec sur le toit. Tu veux venir ? On pourra s'asseoir et attendre que cette maudite averse cesse.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ici, on ne peut pas s'asseoir... Je préviens juste mes parents que je suis à l'abri pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent.

Marinette appela rapidement pour les rassurer, leur promettant de rentrer dès que la pluie aurait cessé. Puis, une fois qu'elle eut raccroché elle se tourna vers son partenaire.

\- Alors ? Par où passe t'on ?

Avec un sourire malicieux, Chat l'enlaça et s'élança avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de protester. Ils n'eurent à peine le temps de se mouiller qu'ils étaient déjà serrés l'un contre l'autre dans l'abri promis par Chat.

Il se frotta la nuque, ébouriffant davantage ses cheveux en s'excusant :

\- Désolé Princesse. J'étais persuadé qu'il y avait bien plus de place !

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, on se tiendra chaud !

\- Alors, ma Princesse, que faisais tu dehors sous ce temps ?

Riant, Marinette lui raconta qu'Alya était venue la tirer du lit pour l'embarquer dans un pique-nique improvisé. Elle raconta brièvement son début d'après-midi.

\- Je pense qu'elle a pour projet de forcer un rapprochement avec un garçon de ma classe...

Chat sentit sa gorge se serrer à ces mots, ayant l'impression que la jeune fille n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rapprocher de lui... Il ne put s'empêcher cependant de poser des questions.

\- Et il est si horrible que ça, ce garçon ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non ! Il est... parfait. Adorable, gentil. Tout...

\- Où est le problème alors ?

Marinette haussa les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

\- Il est tellement génial alors que moi... je suis ... Juste Marinette.

Chat Noir réagit sans même réfléchir.

\- Juste toi ? Mais tu es géniale, Marinette. Tu es courageuse, gentille, attachante, loyale, talentueuse... Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point.

Marinette le fixait, yeux ronds. Face à ses yeux d'azur, il rougit mais continua, en baissant légèrement la voix.

\- Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en toi, Princesse.

Émue, Marinette se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci, Chat. Tu es vraiment adorable.

Elle se blottit contre son chaton, restant silencieuse, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Chat l'enlaça et profita de sa chaleur et de sa douceur, humant son parfum fruité avec délices. Il s'était laissé déborder par ses émotions, mais pour avoir vu à quelle point la jeune fille avait été touchée de son éclat, il ne regrettait pas.

Au final, quand il s'était transformé juste après l'avoir quittée, se retrouvant piégé sous l'averse, il avait pensé qu'il faisait une erreur et que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Mais la curiosité avait été plus forte, il voulait savoir pourquoi Marinette semblait tellement mal à l'aise avec Adrien... et pourquoi elle avait l'air plus détendue avec Chat.

Il n'avait pas réfléchi quand il lui avait proposé un abri sur le toit, pressé de se retrouver collé à la jeune fille.

Il aurait aimé que la pluie dure indéfiniment, pour qu'ils puissent rester dans leur bulle. En quelques jours à peine, la douce Marinette avait chamboulé toutes ses certitudes, se faisant une place de choix dans son cœur.

Il se surprenait à penser à elle constamment, peut être parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de goûts communs. Elle envahissait doucement son quotidien, sa douceur, sa gentillesse, le bleu de ses yeux, les nuances de rouge qui envahissaient ses joues, son parfum...


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était blottie contre Chat Noir, bien au sec et bien au chaud. Elle aurait pu rester là contre lui une éternité, elle était si bien.

Son portable sonna, brisant le moment, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.  
\- Alya, marmonna Marinette, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle doit se demander où je suis. Je la rappellerai tout à l'heure.

\- La pluie se calme, je vais te raccompagner.

Marinette sourit, lui passa rapidement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Tu sais Chaton, je peux rentrer toute seule.

\- C'est un plaisir d'escorter ma Princesse.

\- Dans ce cas...

Chat sourit ravi. Il se leva et tendit la main à son amie, l'aidant à se relever. Il la plaqua contre lui fermement et s'élança de toit en toit, pour atterrir dans une rue proche de la boulangerie de ses parents. Il relâcha la jeune fille à regrets, et noya sa légère tristesse sous une courbette exagérée.

\- Et voilà Princesse. Près de chez toi !

\- Merci, Chat ! Si... Si tu veux il doit y avoir des cookies maison, si tu n'es pas pressé, je peux t'en apporter sur ma terrasse d'ici une dizaine de minutes ? Pour te remercier ?

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Mais, comment pourrais-je résister à des cookies. Surtout ceux de la boulangerie de tes parents...

Marinette partit en courant, riant. Elle rentra chez elle, embrassa ses parents, et raflant une assiette de cookies tout juste sortis du four, elle grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle entrouvrit la fenêtre pour que Chat puisse entrer avant de se ruer dans la salle de bain se changer et sécher ses cheveux humides.

Prête en un temps record, elle revint dans sa chambre juste au moment où Chat arrivait. Elle lui tendit une serviette pour qu'il puisse se sécher.

\- Pauvre Chaton, toi qui n'aime pas l'eau tu es servi aujourd'hui !

\- Tes cookies vont m'aider à me consoler, ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Sans compter que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux au sec, je ne vais pas te chasser...

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle n'avait pas envie que Chat Noir s'en aille. Elle avait confiance en lui, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Et elle se sentait bien en sa compagnie, même s'il ignorait qu'ils étaient partenaires.

De son côté, Chat était ravi que Marinette soit aux petits soins pour lui. Il avait conscience qu'il profitait de la gentillesse de la jeune fille, car même s'il n'aimait pas la pluie, il pouvait très bien rentrer chez lui sans soucis. Mais il aimait tellement se faire dorloter, qu'il pouvait difficilement résister.

En mangeant son cookie, il regarda autour de lui, détaillant la chambre de Marinette. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois, mais il n'avais jamais osé regarder aussi directement le décor autour de lui.

La chambre était décorée dans les tons de rose, la couleur préférée de son amie. Il y avait des dessins éparpillés un peu partout, dans un joyeux désordre créatif. Des idées de vêtements, de chapeaux, de sacs... Dans un coin, une machine à coudre, du matériel de couture. Des chutes de tissus, soigneusement pliées.

Et au dessus de son bureau des photos de lui. Des photos d'Adrien Agreste partout. Posant pour des publicités, ou pour les modèles de son père.

Marinette s'aperçut que Chat était figé devant les photos d'Adrien. Elle rougit violemment et essaya de se justifier maladroitement.

\- c'est... C'est un garçon de ma classe.

\- Un de tes amis ?

\- Oui. Je crois que nous sommes amis. J'espère en fait.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer...

\- Je ... - Marinette rougit un peu plus avant de murmurer - Oui...

\- Et lui ?

La rougeur de Marinette s'intensifia.

\- Je ne sais pas...

Chat sourit tendrement. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais espéré que Marinette l'apprécie autant.

\- Tu sais Princesse, tu devrais lui parler. Tu pourrais être surprise...

\- Je... Oh. Non. Je ne sais pas. Je suis une catastrophe.

Chat Noir s'approcha et l'enlaça. Marinette répondit à son étreinte avec un soupir de bien être.

Il aurait pu rester des heures avec Marinette, mais un bip de son Miraculous le rappela à l'ordre. Il salua la jeune fille, lui promettant de revenir la voir bientôt, et s'élança de toit en toit pour rentrer chez lui.

Une fois seule, Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit perdue. Elle avait un jour dit que si Adrien n'avait pas été là, elle aurait regardé son partenaire différemment. Aujourd'hui, elle se rendait compte qu'elle se mentait depuis le début. Elle aimait Adrien sans doutes possibles. Mais elle aimait aussi Chat Noir.

Elle avait littéralement eu un coup de foudre pour Adrien, elle savait précisément quand. Au moment exact où après s'être excusé à cause des âneries de Chloé, il lui avait offert son parapluie pour qu'elle ne se mouille pas. Elle s'était perdue dans ses yeux verts et ... Son cœur avait chaviré.

En ce qui concernait Chat Noir, c'était plus compliqué. En tant que Ladybug, elle le repoussait. Au départ, elle l'avait pris pour un dragueur, un charmeur. Mais même si elle lui montrait régulièrement son agacement pour ses blagues et ses tentatives maladroites de séduction, elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait leurs petites joutes verbales. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était une certitude. D'autant que le stupide félin avait pris l'habitude de se placer en première ligne pour la protéger. Et elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit blessé à cause d'elle.

Et puis, elle savait qu'il serait toujours là pour elle. Il était son roc, rassurant à sa manière. Elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle, au point de lui confier sa vie les yeux fermés.

Elle refusait de lui dévoiler son identité, uniquement pour ne pas le décevoir. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse regretter d'être le partenaire de la banale Marinette...

Un jour, Chat Noir était apparu dans la vie de Marinette. Blagueur, mais si gentil. Différent. Il prenait soin d'elle, l'écoutait, la rassurait. Il était une présence constante dans sa vie, toujours là quand elle avait besoin de parler. Son meilleur ami et bien plus...

Insidieusement, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il s'était fait une place dans son cœur. Pour devenir indispensable.

Elle rêvait souvent d'Adrien lui déclarant sa flamme. Mais de plus en plus souvent, le visage masqué de Chat prenait la place de celui d'Adrien.

Soupirant, elle regarda Tikki qui croquait un cookie près d'elle.

\- Tikki, comment puis-je aimer deux garçons en même temps ? Je ne veux pas en perdre un des deux... je ne peux pas choisir !

\- Laisse toi le temps, Marinette. Je suis sûre que tout s'éclaircira pour toi.

\- Pourquoi je me retrouve toujours dans des situations pas possible ?

La kwami se mit à rire, amusée. Elle aimait Marinette, son caractère optimiste et sa manie de tout dramatiser quand il s'agissait de ses affaires de cœur...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chat Noir se glissa par la fenêtre de sa salle de bain personnelle, avant de redevenir Adrien. Le temps passé avec Marinette l'avait mis d'excellente humeur. Même les critiques de Plagg ne parvenaient pas à effacer son sourire.

Il laissa le kwami grignoter son fromage, et se dirigea vers son ordinateur. Il se connecta par habitude sur le Ladyblog, pour voir si Alya avait publié un nouvel article, puis se mit à tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

Il s'ennuyait. Il avait passé un après midi enchanteur avec Marinette, mais de nouveau seul dans son immense chambre il regrettait la compagnie de la jeune fille. Il envoya un message à Nino, qui devait être occupé avec Alya, lança une partie de jeux vidéo, sans conviction.

Pour une fois qu'il avait du temps libre, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Son père était parti quelques jours à l'étranger pour un défilé quelconque, et son emploi du temps habituellement surchargé s'était retrouvé comme par miracle vide. Il avait également pu sortir avec ses amis à loisir, sans personne pour surveiller ses allers et venues. Et là, stupidement, seul comme il en avait l'habitude, il s'ennuyait. Et plus particulièrement il s'ennuyait d'une certaine jeune fille de sa classe...

Pour lui, Marinette était une de ses premières amies en dehors de Chloé. Il l'avait admiré dans sa façon de tenir tête à la fille du maire. Il avait remarqué sa gentillesse. Même sa maladresse lui allait parfaitement, lui donnant un côté attachant.

Quand il avait été la voir pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec le chewing-gum déposé sur son siège, il s'était perdu dans ses yeux. Elle lui avait offert son amitié et face à son sourire, il était rentré chez lui le cœur léger, malgré le ciel gris et la pluie.

Pourtant, après ce moment, Marinette s'était mise à bégayer et à rougir. Avec lui uniquement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alya était en compagnie de Nino. Ils avaient décidé de prolonger l'après-midi ensemble. Alya devait être seule chez elle, et elle n'avait pas eu envie de rester isolée. Elle avait donc proposé à son ami de venir l'aider à gérer le Ladyblog.

Nino avait bien en entendu accepté immédiatement, heureux sans l'avouer de passer du temps seul à seule avec la jolie métisse.

Ils s'étaient plongés dans la rédaction d'un article pour le ladyblog, bien qu'Alya soit un peu inquiète. Elle avait tenté de joindre Marinette pour savoir si elle était bien rentrée mais son amie n'avait pas répondu. Nino l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle avait pu se laisser surprendre par l'averse soudaine, et qu'elle avait dû s'abriter quelque part.

Quand le portable de Nino vibra, lui indiquant qu'Adrien était bien rentré, il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Alya était au téléphone avec Marinette qu'elle avait fini par réussir à joindre, et qui lui expliquait qu'elle avait attendu la fin de l'averse à l'abri avant de rentrer.

Nino regardait son amie mitrailler la pauvre Marinette de questions, soupçonneuse. Elle avait été surprise par le ton enjoué de la jeune fille...

Alya sentait que son amie lui cachait quelque chose. Elle avait un don pour sentir ce genre de choses... Et elle était persuadée que Marinette ne lui racontait pas tout. Elle commençait à connaître très bien son amie, son ton enjoué au téléphone, associé à son délai de réponse extrêmement long lui faisait suspecter qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Nino essaya bien de la calmer en lui rappelant la fois où elle l'avait entraîné à la chasse à Ladybug, persuadée que la coccinelle était Chloé... Mais Alya rejeta l'objection d'un haussement d'épaules.

Toute le monde pouvait se tromper, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'elle se soit trompée une fois ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait systématiquement tort.

Nino soupira, abandonnant ses efforts pour détourner Alya de l'interrogatoire qu'elle faisait subir à Marinette. Quand Alya avait une idée en tête, il n'y avait pas moyen de la faire changer d'avis. Il en profita pour répondre au message d'Adrien :

"Salut Mec. Je suis chez Alya. Elle torture Marinette"

Son portable vibra presqu'aussitôt : "QUOI ?"

Nino se mit à rire et attira l'attention d'Alya pour lui montrer la réaction du jeune homme. Cette dernière haussa un sourcil, ravie. L'opération « séduction » allait être une réussite !

Le petit jeu d'Alya continua encore quelques instants, puis elle finit par saluer Marinette avant de lui faire promettre de se coucher tôt pour être à l'heure le lendemain. Son amie avait la fâcheuse tendance à être systématiquement en retard...


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Alya, les yeux sur sa montre attendait de pied ferme Marinette. Son amie allait être encore en retard... quand elle la vit arriver du bout de la rue en courant.

Rouge et essoufflée, Marinette lui tendit une boîte de macarons avant que la jeune métisse ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, avec un sourire innocent.

Adrien arrivait juste derrière elles et les salua avec un grand sourire. Marinette rougit et leva timidement la main.

\- Tu sais Marinette, tu devrais essayer de te calmer et de lui parler. Il ne va pas te manger.

\- Je sais Alya. Mais... Je n'y arrive pas !

Alya leva les yeux au ciel. Le but qu'elle s'était fixé risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu à atteindre si Marinette ne réussissait pas à parler à Adrien. Et malheureusement, elle n'avait pas de Ladybug sous la main pour enfermer ces deux là dans une pièce tout un après midi... Comme l'héroïne l'avait fait avec elle et Nino.

Elle caressa un instant l'idée de demander l'aide de Nino pour essayer de les enfermer tous les deux dans une salle de classe, mais elle pensa - à juste titre - que son ami ne se laisserait pas convaincre. Depuis l'incident de son akumatisation en Lady Wifi à cause d'un de ses plan visant à prouver la théorie que Ladybug était Chloé, Nino se méfiait un peu de ses idées de génie... D'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir ! Avec le recul elle se rendait bien compte que l'idée que Chloé soit Ladybug était complètement stupide. Les deux filles étaient aussi opposées que l'on puisse l'être.

Une fois installés en classe, Nino se retourna plusieurs fois vers elle, et la trouva plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à sa prochaine action de la mission "séduction". Le jeune homme soupira... Parfois c'était épuisant de suivre Alya ! Elle avait toujours des tas d'idées, mais hélas ses "plans" pouvaient se révéler désastreux. S'il avait pu lire dans les pensées de son amie, il aurait certainement refusé tout net de l'aider, étant donné qu'elle pensait toujours à un moyen de coincer dans une pièce fermée leurs deux amis.

Étrangement, ce fut le destin qui donna un coup de main à Alya... Marinette étant la déléguée, le professeur la désigna pour aller chercher une pile de manuels dans la salle informatique. Nino réagit au quart de tour et donna un coup de coude à Adrien pour qu'il se porte volontaire pour l'aider. Ce qu'il fit...

La salle informatique était à l'autre bout du collège. C'était une petite salle sans fenêtres, munie d'une porte sécurisée qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'un badge magnétique. Les ordinateurs qui avaient été offerts au collège étaient flambant neufs et de très bonne qualité. Aussi, une salle -autrefois simple débarras - avait été refaite à neuf et transformée en véritable bunker pour protéger le nouveau matériel.

Marinette tenait la carte d'accès prêtée par le professeur, et Adrien la suivait. L'un comme l'autre ne savait pas comment entamer la conversation, et Marinette était une fois de plus très rouge.

Habituellement, lorsque la porte était déverrouillée, les élèves la laissaient ouverte, ce qui évitait d'avoir à repasser la carte d'accès à chaque entrée et sortie. Les manuels étant posés sur une table au fond de la pièce, les deux amis entrèrent et la porte claqua derrière eux, faisant sursauter Marinette.

Adrien sourit mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit les lumières s'éteignirent.

Grâce à sa vision de Chat, qu'il conservait en partie lorsqu'il était Adrien, il put voir Marinette se cogner contre une table et échapper les livres. Il s'avança vers elle pour l'aider, faisant sursauter une fois de plus son amie.

\- A... Adrien ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a une coupure de courant. J'espère qu'on pourra ouvrir la porte.

Bien évidemment, la porte était bloquée, et la serrure étant électrique, ils étaient piégés...

Marinette sortit son téléphone pour les éclairer. Les joues rouges, elle passa plusieurs fois la carte sur le lecteur - au cas où - sans résultats. Elle envoya un message à Alya expliquant la situation. Elle était au bord de la panique. Pas parce qu'elle était enfermée dans le noir, non. Mais parce qu'elle était enfermée seule avec Adrien.

Adrien la prit par le bras, la faisant sursauter :

\- Viens, on va s'asseoir. De toutes façons, on ne peut rien faire malheureusement...

\- J'ai envoyé un message à Alya mais pas de réponses. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de soucis...

L'un comme l'autre espérait que la coupure d'électricité n'était qu'un banal incident et pas le signe de l'attaque d'un vilain. Marinette essayait de se rassurer en se disant que Chat Noir pourrait gérer la situation jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de là, tandis qu'Adrien pensait que Ladybug pourrait résoudre le problème sans son aide.

Leur inquiétude était heureusement sans fondement : il ne s'agissait que d'un incident sans rapport avec le Papillon. Des ouvriers qui faisaient des travaux un peu plus loin dans la rue avaient accidentellement sectionné un câble électrique, plongeant une bonne partie du quartier dans le noir.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les deux adolescents commencèrent à discuter. Ils avaient laissé les écrans de leurs téléphones éteints, afin d'économiser la batterie, au cas où la panne durerait. Dans le noir, Marinette se détendit peu à peu, oubliant son stress d'être seule avec Adrien. Progressivement son rythme cardiaque était retourné à la normale, le feu qui brûlait ses joues s'était dissipé.

Elle trouvait étrangement que la voix d'Adrien ressemblait légèrement à celle de Chat Noir, ce qui l'aidait à se détendre. Leur conversation restait légère, et ils passaient tous les deux un excellent moment. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, afin de sentir la présence de l'autre dans l'obscurité. Leurs sens leurs jouaient des tours, leur faisant imaginer qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls, que le Papillon était face à eux et les épiait. L'un comme l'autre, ne voulant pas trahir son secret se taisait, mais plus les minutes passaient, plus ils se collaient l'un contre l'autre, puisant le réconfort dans leur proximité.

Adrien passa son bras sur les épaules de Marinette, humant le parfum de fraise de la jeune fille. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Marinette blottie contre lui, tous les deux discutant sans barrières. Parfois les intonations de son amie aux cheveux de jais ressemblaient de manière troublante à sa Lady. Mais il écartait vite cette pensée, heureux de passer du temps avec sa jolie camarade.

Pris dans leur conversation, ils ne voyaient pas le temps passer. Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte les faisant sursauter.

\- Les enfants ? Tout va bien ? - demanda la voix de Monsieur Damoclès, le directeur de l'école.

\- Oui Monsieur. Que se passe t'il ? répondit Marinette

\- Une coupure de courant. Les ouvriers sont en train de réparer, malheureusement je dois vous annoncer que vous risquez de rester encore un peu dans cette pièce. ça va aller ?

\- Oui, oui. On va attendre.

Marinette rit nerveusement.

\- Heureusement que nous n'avons pas peur du noir !

Ils reprirent leur conversation, entrecoupée de silences de plus en plus longs, avant de se taire, savourant mutuellement la présence de l'autre.

L'obscurité, le silence, sans compter beaucoup de retard de sommeil eurent raison de Marinette. Malgré elle, elle s'endormit, se blottissant par réflexe contre Adrien. Adrien soupira de bien-être. Dans le noir, l'un avec l'autre, il avait noté que Marinette ne semblait plus gênée pour lui parler. Elle avait accepté qu'il se colle contre elle, et elle venait juste de s'endormir dans ses bras, s'abandonnant en toute confiance.

Un long moment plus tard, la lumière revint brusquement, aveuglant le jeune homme. Marinette se réveilla aussitôt et se leva brusquement, gênée de s'être collé à Adrien de cette façon dans le noir. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, déçu. Il avait espéré que ce moment ouvre une nouvelle page pour eux, une relation où Marinette ne serait pas aussi gênée par sa présence. Il avait été tellement heureux durant ces quelques moments volés, et maintenant son amie le fuyait de nouveau.

\- La carte devrait fonctionner pour ouvrir la porte maintenant !

\- Oui... Marinette, n'oublies pas les manuels. ça serait dommage que l'on soit bloqués à nouveau...

Le ton triste d'Adrien n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

\- Heu... Adrien. Je voulais... Je voulais m'excuser. Tu sais, de m'être endormie sur toi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, la jeune fille était partie, presque en courant. Il secoua la tête perplexe.  
Marinette allait le rendre dingue. Il n'arrivait pas à la comprendre...


	5. Chapter 5

De retour dans la classe, Marinette remis la pile de manuels à Madame Bustier et se dépêcha de s'installer à côté d'Alya, qui la regardait en souriant.

Adrien suivait, une seconde pile de livres dans les mains. Il regagna également sa place, se tournant brièvement vers Marinette.

Ils échangèrent un long regard, avant de reprendre leurs places comme si de rien n'était. Leur comportement n'avait pas échappé à Alya, qui fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

Elle était persuadée qu'en les laissant seuls tous les deux, sans moyen de fuir, ces deux là finiraient par discuter et par réussir à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Ou tout du moins franchir l'étape de la gêne qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre.

Quand la coupure de courant avait plongé le collège dans l'obscurité, et que le directeur était venu annoncer à Madame Bustier que ses deux élèves étaient prisonniers de la salle d'informatique - dont la serrure fonctionnait à l'électricité - Alya avait intérieurement sauté de joie : elle n'aurait pas pu faire mieux même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Elle s'était retenue d'envoyer des messages à son amie pour ne pas les déranger dans un moment potentiellement crucial, encourageant Nino à garder le silence radio pour la même raison.

Quand la lumière était revenue, elle s'était attendue à un changement chez ses amis. Un changement positif.

Au lieu de ça, Marinette avait l'air perturbée et Adrien triste.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Alya raccompagna son amie chez elle. Elles avaient prévu de manger ensemble.

\- Tu es sûre que ça va Marinette ?

\- hum, hum.

\- Je veux TOUT savoir !

\- Savoir quoi ? On s'est retrouvé enfermés dans le noir.

\- Et donc ?

\- On a discuté. Et puis je me suis endormie.

A ces mots, la jeune fille rougit, gênée.

\- Endormie ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi Adrien était si triste en revenant dans la classe ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Il n'avait peut être pas envie de se retrouver seul avec moi ?

\- Sérieux ! Tu te trompes ma belle. Il est loin d'être indifférent.

\- Tu sais Alya, quand j'étais dans le noir avec lui, j'ai réussi à discuter avec lui sans trop me ridiculiser. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va se rendre compte qu'il fait une erreur en me parlant, et... j'en perds tous mes moyens.

Alya leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Elle espérait que Nino interrogeait Adrien de son côté, pour qu'ils puissent savoir quel était le problème entre ces deux là...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pendant que les deux filles mangeaient de leur côté chez Marinette, Nino et Adrien étaient allés à la sandwicherie près du collège.

Adrien était resté silencieux depuis la sortie du cours, se contentant de répondre par monosyllabes. Nino avait remarqué l'air abattu de son ami, mais attendit qu'ils soient installés pour manger pour lui poser des questions.

\- Alors mec, pas trop flippant d'être enfermé aussi longtemps en salle info ?

\- Non.

\- Hey mec ! Y'a un souci ? T'as l'air complètement déprimé...

\- Désolé, Nino. C'est juste que... Je sais pas. C'est compliqué.

\- Avec Marinette ?

Adrien soupira. Puis finit par avouer.

\- Oui. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me fuir... On a discuté et quand la lumière s'est rallumée, elle est partie. En courant.

\- Marinette ? Te fuir ? Oh, mec... Désolé mais tu es carrément nul en relations sociales ! C'est une fille adorable, mais elle manque carrément de confiance en elle. Alya pourrait te le confirmer d'ailleurs ...

Adrien haussa les épaules, pas vraiment convaincu des explications passionnées de son ami.

Il se rappelait le comportement de Marinette quand il était Chat, sa confiance et son aisance à lui parler, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup. Dès le départ, la jeune fille s'était adressé à lui avec aisance, le taquinant même. Elle ne semblait rencontrer aucune gêne avec son alter ego félin.

Elle connaissait Adrien depuis plus longtemps, et après tout ce temps elle avait encore du mal à échanger quelques mots avec lui. Elle s'était légèrement détendue quand ils avaient été prisonniers dans le noir, mais dès que la lumière était revenue, elle s'était de nouveau enfuie.

La pause déjeuner tirant à sa fin, les deux amis repartirent vers le collège, toujours en silence. Adrien était plongé dans ses pensées, toujours aux prises avec ses doutes. Nino, de son côté, réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'aider son ami.

Ils se trouvèrent face à Alya et Marinette au coin de la rue. Alya et Nino commencèrent à discuter du Ladyblog, laissant leurs amis en peu en retrait. Marinette, voyant l'air distant d'Adrien, lui sourit en lui demandant si tout allait bien.

\- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Oh. D'accord. - Marinette hésita, les joues rouges, avant de débiter d'une traite - Si tu as un souci, n'hésite pas, je suis là...

Rougissant davantage, elle partit à grands pas vers le collège, le laissant stupéfait.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent sans nouvel incident. A la fin des cours, Marinette partit la première en courant, ses parents lui ayant demandé un peu d'aide à la boutique. Adrien avait cours de chinois, et son chauffeur l'attendait.

Alya et Nino, se retrouvant tous les deux, purent enfin discuter de leur opération "séduction".

\- Alya, j'espère que tu vas avoir une idée géniale. Parce que là, Adrien déprime carrément. Il est persuadé que Marinette le fuit.

\- Et moi Marinette est persuadée qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour Adrien. Sans compter qu'elle panique complètement en le voyant. Je croyais qu'en les laissant seuls un moment ils finiraient par réussir à discuter... Mais à priori ça n'a pas marché.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Adrien, ils ont discuté.

\- Marinette a dit la même chose. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle s'était endormie aussi.

Nino se mit à rire. Le manque de sommeil chronique de leur amie était connu de tous. Elle débordait d'énergie et se donnait à fond pour chacune de ses activités. Sans compter qu'elle n'hésitait pas à prendre sur son temps de sommeil pour sa passion dévorante : le stylisme. Il n'était pas rare de voir une Marinette épuisée s'endormir à l'interclasse ou pendant une pause...

\- Elle a donné plus de détails ?

\- Nope. Elle était mal à l'aise. Il faudrait réussir à les mettre ensemble pendant un cours sans que cette peste de Chloé n'intervienne. Je suis sûre que pour un travail d'équipe ils seraient obligés de se parler. Et avec son sérieux habituel, Marinette serait tellement prise dans le travail qu'elle oublierait qui est à côté d'elle.

\- Tu es machiavélique, tu sais ça ?

Alya rit, nullement vexée.

\- Non, j'ai juste de très bonnes idées. Et c'est pour leur bien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une fois son cour de chinois terminé, Adrien rentra chez lui, toujours aussi abattu. une fois dans sa chambre, Plagg ne chercha pas à le taquiner contrairement à son habitude.

Il se rappelait la réflexion de Marinette, lorsqu'il l'avait approché en tant que Chat Noir, quand elle lui avait avoué qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour Adrien Agreste. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quoi elle avait peur.

Nino s'était montré rassurant, mais Adrien craignait que ce ne soit juste pour lui remonter le moral.

Il appela Plagg pour se transformer. Il voulait oublier ses soucis, et être Chat Noir l'aidait. Lorsqu'il bondissait de toit en toit, savourant la liberté dont il bénéficiait, il se sentait toujours mieux. En quittant sa chambre, il savait déjà que sa balade se terminerait certainement sur la terrasse d'une certaine boulangerie parisienne...

Marinette, après avoir aidé ses parents, rejoignit sa chambre. Elle repensait à la coupure d'électricité de la matinée, au fait qu'elle se soit retrouvé enfermée avec Adrien.

Il s'était montré adorable, et elle avait pensé à la gentillesse de Chat. Elle avait hésité à lui confier ses sentiments, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Après qu'ils eurent discuté, elle s'était endormie contre lui. Mais quand la lumière était revenue, la réalité avait repris ses droits et elle s'était maladroitement excusé avant de s'enfuir.

Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait blessé Adrien, même si elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi.

Elle se rendait compte que sa récente prise de conscience quand à ses sentiments pour Chat ne l'aidait pas à être plus détendue. Plus elle tentait de choisir entre les deux garçons, moins elle avait les idées claires. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait être amoureuse de deux garçons en même temps. Deux garçons aux personnalités à priori assez différentes, mais plus elle tentait de les comparer, plus ils se ressemblaient.

Elle était encore dans une situation impossible...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : Merci pour vos suivis et reviews. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis. J'espère que la direction que je prends vous plaît...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Marinette s'était mise à crayonner, lorsqu'elle entendit frapper doucement à sa fenêtre.

Chat Noir était venu la voir. Elle alla lui ouvrir souriante, et le fit entrer.

\- Chat Noir !

\- Bonsoir ma Princesse. Je passais dans le coin, je suis venu voir si tout allait bien. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas...

Le sourire de Marinette réchauffa immédiatement le cœur du jeune homme. Elle semblait réellement heureuse de le voir.

\- Tu ne me déranges jamais. J'étais juste en train de dessiner un peu. Viens t'asseoir.

Il s'installèrent sur la banquette près de la fenêtre. Ils étaient en train de discuter, Chat faisant le pitre pour faire rire son amie, quand il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir à verse.

\- Oh oh ! Je crains que tu ne sois bloqué ici avec moi, Chaton ! dit en riant la jeune fille en voyant le héros dépité.

A ces mots, Chat Noir retrouva instantanément le sourire.

\- J'en viens à aimer la pluie grâce à toi, tu sais !

Sa répartie fit rire de plus belle Marinette, qui ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était sérieux.

Chat Noir se sentait bien. il était avec Marinette, il la voyait rire aux éclats. Sa joie était contagieuse, et il blaguait avec elle dans le seul but de voir ses yeux pétiller et d'entendre son rire.

Marinette le laissa seul un instant et revint rapidement avec de quoi manger. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de manger avec elle, il se régala des produits préparés par ses parents. Ils méritaient assurément leur réputation de meilleure boulangerie de Paris !

Et ce petit repas improvisé lui paraissait mille fois meilleur que les plats servis chez lui... Ils provenaient certes d'un cuisinier étoilé, mais ils perdaient toute saveur lorsqu'il mangeait seul à la grande table.

D'un seul coup, Chat demanda :

\- Alors avec ton camarade de classe qui est partout sur tes murs... Tu as pu lui parler ?

En voyant la réaction de Marinette, il regretta instantanément sa curiosité. Elle était devenue rouge et se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

\- N...Non. Je n'ai pas réussi. Je... Je me pose des questions...

\- Ma Princesse, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Ça avait l'air tellement important pour toi...

\- ça l'était, souffla Marinette

Sa réponse brisa le cœur de Chat Noir. Si Marinette n'était plus sûre de ses sentiments pour Adrien, c'était peut être la raison pour laquelle elle le fuyait. Peut-être avait il trop attendu avant de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour sa jolie amie.

Sans se rendre compte du trouble du félin près d'elle, elle continua

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'arrive pas à décider...

\- Ma Princesse, as-tu des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que oui ! Depuis le début de l'année même...

Chat Noir écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Marinette venait d'avouer qu'elle l'aimait depuis un certain temps. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot... les réactions de Marinette, les sourires entendus d'Alya et même les réflexions de Nino, tout prenait un nouveau sens. Son cœur se mit à battre à coups redoublés, et il regretta d'avoir eu l'idée de venir la voir en tant que Chat. Il aurait tellement préféré être Adrien, et la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer... Il pensa un instant se détransformer immédiatement devant elle, mais son instinct le retint.

Toujours inconsciente du maelstrom d'émotions qui agitaient Chat Noir, elle continua dans un souffle.

\- mais... Mais il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Cet aveu figea brutalement Chat. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, essayant de savoir qui avait ravi le cœur de sa belle. Son esprit revenait sans arrêt sur Nathanaël, qui n'avait jamais hésité à avouer son amour pour sa camarade. Nathanaël qui la dessinait sans cesse, qui lui tournait autour depuis le début de l'année.

Marinette, joues rouges, tête baissée, ne disait plus rien, n'osant pas regarder Chat Noir.

\- Quelqu'un de ta classe ?

\- Chat... Je... - Elle prit un grande inspiration avant de lâcher dans un souffle - Non.

Chat Noir regardait Marinette devenir de plus en plus rouge et hésitante. Une idée commençait à voir le jour dans son esprit. Se pouvait-il que...

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Marinette soupira et lui rendit son étreinte. La jeune fille avait conscience qu'elle allait devoir faire un choix. Peut être le choix le plus important qui soit.

\- Princesse... Marinette...

La jeune fille leva les yeux et se perdit dans son regard émeraude. Ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux de longues minutes, puis Chat se pencha légèrement vers elle.

Les yeux de Marinette s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais elle ne bougea pas, continuant de regarder Chat Noir. Son ami, son partenaire...

Quand il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, Marinette se hissa vers lui pour venir à sa rencontre et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Chat Noir resta immobile, laissant à Marinette le choix de poursuivre le baiser ou non. La jeune fille soupira de bien-être et l'embrassa.

Elle était dans les bras de son Chaton et ils étaient en train de s'embrasser !

Marinette ne parvenait pas à croire ce qui se passait. Elle avait tellement douté, incapable de savoir quoi faire, et en cet instant, dans les bras de Chat Noir, elle se sentait parfaitement en paix. A sa place.

Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'elle allait devoir prendre des décisions importantes, notamment celle de révéler ou non son identité à son partenaire, mais pour le moment, ses pensées étaient entièrement focalisées sur le baiser de Chat.

Elle gémit doucement en se collant davantage contre lui, savourant sa chaleur contre son corps, la sensation de ses cheveux sous ses doigts.

Elle regrettait juste que Chat Noir ait son costume, elle ne pouvait pas sentir la peau de ses doigts sur son visage.

Essoufflés, il s'écartèrent lentement. Marinette se blottit contre Chat en souriant rêveusement.

Chat Noir piqua une série de baisers légers sur son visage, avant de terminer par ses lèvres.

Combien de temps passèrent-ils à s'embrasser, aucun des deux ne pouvait le dire. Mais la pluie avait cessé depuis un certain temps.

\- Ma Princesse. Je vais devoir rentrer avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de mon absence...

Il lui sourit avant de reprendre

\- Mais je reviendrais vite te voir.

\- Quand tu veux... Je laisserai ma fenêtre déverrouillée.

\- Tu risques de me voir souvent !

Marinette se mit à rire,heureuse.

\- Méfie toi chaton, un jour tu pourrais bien tomber sur la géniale rédactrice en chef du Ladyblog... Et elle va te ligoter et te torturer pour que tu lui livres tous tes secrets !

Chat Noir se mit à rire, imaginant parfaitement Alya le soumettre à un interrogatoire musclé. Et il imaginait sans peine sa tête si elle découvrait que l'un des super héros de Paris était aussi proche d'elle...

\- Je suppose donc que tu ne lui as pas dit que je venais te voir de temps en temps ?

\- Tu plaisantes ? Alya serait capable de camper sur ma terrasse pour avoir un article pour le Ladyblog !

Il sourit, heureux que leur relation naissante soit resté un secret qu'ils partageaient.

Même s'il savait que sous ses dehors fantasques, Alya était une amie digne de leur confiance, il préférait qu'elle ignore pour le moment ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

Les jours - et les semaines - passèrent lentement. Marinette et Chat Noir en étaient venus à une certaine routine. Chat venait la voir le soir, et ils discutaient un peu, s'embrassaient beaucoup.

Le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas aller au cinéma ensemble ou se voir en public ne les gênait pas tant que ça. Ils étaient dans leur bulle.

Alya enrageait, son opération "séduction" semblait soudainement vouée à l'échec.

Pourtant, Marinette était soudainement devenue plus à l'aise avec Adrien, lui parlant sans bégayer même si elle rougissait encore légèrement. Alya avait entrevu un espoir de voir les choses bouger enfin.

Adrien de son côté, jetait des regards brûlants à sa camarade. Il pensait certainement être très discret, mais Nino et elle s'en étaient rendus compte.

Et puis... Rien de plus ! Rien.  
Les deux adolescents semblaient totalement non réceptifs l'un à l'autre.

Marinette avait de plus un air rêveur, qu'Alya trouvait hautement suspect. Pourtant, même en interrogeant son amie ou en passant régulièrement la voir, elle n'avait jamais pu la prendre à défaut. Elle avait noté qu'elle ne parlait plus d'Adrien, mais elle n'avait jamais surpris un regard vers un autre garçon... Et comme elles passaient leur temps libre ensemble, elle excluait toute rencontre en dehors du collège.

Quand à Adrien, il dévorait Marinette des yeux, mais il ne semblait absolument pas gêné du soudain désintérêt de la jeune fille. Nino avait affirmé à Alya qu'Adrien ne parlait absolument pas de la situation comme si tout était normal.

Mais la jeune journaliste ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Elle allait trouver ce qui se passait ou elle ne s'appelait plus Alya. Elle allait mener l'enquête, et découvrir pourquoi ses amis étaient si étranges. Elle pensa soudain que tout avait commencé par le pique-nique organisé, où Marinette avait disparu - soit-disant surprise par la pluie.

Elle était déjà en train de préparer son plan d'action pour la suite...


	7. Chapter 7

Ce jour là était un jeudi. Un jeudi tout à fait ordinaire. Les cours au collège Françoise Dupont se déroulèrent comme d'habitude. Les mêmes professeurs, les mêmes salles de classe, les mêmes élèves.

A la dernière heure de cours, Marinette était particulièrement impatiente, surveillant du coin de l'œil la pendule. Ce soir, elle savait que Chat Noir viendrait la voir.

La veille, il n'avait pas vu Marinette, il avait vu Ladybug. Ils avaient combattu ensemble un akumatisé, et une fois le vilain vaincu, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était trop tard pour rendre visite à son amie. A sa petite amie, plutôt. Alors, avant de repartir chez lui, il lui avait laissé une fleur avec un petit mot "A demain". Marinette l'avait trouvée à son réveil le lendemain matin.

Depuis quelques jours, Marinette envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement la possibilité de révéler enfin son identité à son partenaire. Elle en avait longuement parlé à Tikki, son kwami, qui avait fini par lui dire que la décision dépendait d'elle.

A elle de choisir le moment qu'elle jugerait idéal, à elle de choisir les mots. Elle devait prendre la décision seule, devant juste faire en sorte de préserver son partenariat avec Chat Noir. Leur Miraculous étant liés, les deux héros devaient rester liés.

Même si Marinette craignait une réaction négative de Chat Noir, Tikki la rassurait en lui disant qu'il était parfaitement conscient des responsabilités qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre en tant que héros, et qu'ils avaient reçu leurs Miraculous avec consigne de protéger leurs identités à tout prix.

Marinette avait demandé à Tikki pourquoi le kwami de Chat Noir n'avait pas tenu le même discours à son possesseur. Tikki s'était mise à rire avant de lui expliquer :

\- Plagg est un kwami un peu particulier... Au cours des siècles, c'est toujours moi qui ait tenu ce discours. Il est bien trop fainéant pour ça ! Et trop gourmand !

\- Tu sembles bien le connaître.

\- Nous sommes les deux moitié d'un tout. Nous sommes liés et nous sommes des âmes sœurs.

Marinette avait souri, émue de la tendresse avec laquelle la petite boule rouge parlait de son compagnon.

La sonnerie de fin des cours la tira de sa rêverie éveillée. Elle refréna son envie de partir en courant, et resta quelques minutes discuter avec ses amis. Elle nota qu'Adrien avait l'air aussi impatient qu'elle de rentrer chez lui. Ces derniers temps, leur relation s'était vraiment améliorée. Marinette ne se sentait plus aussi gênée de lui parler et même si elle gardait une certaine tendresse envers lui, ses pensées étaient dirigées vers un certain félin.

Adrien semblait heureux de cette nouvelle situation, même si Alya n'arrêtait pas de répéter à son ami qu'il voyait bien plus qu'une amie en elle. Mais la jeune fille riait et ne croyait pas un mot des affirmations de la journaliste. Adrien, amoureux d'elle Marinette ? Elle pensait être suffisamment observatrice pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux bien plus à l'aise dans une relation d'amitié comme celle qu'ils avaient que dans quelque chose d'autre de plus...intime.

Finalement, les quatre amis se séparèrent, pour rentrer chez eux. Adrien se précipita dans la voiture envoyée par son père tandis que Marinette partait presque en courant pour rentrer chez elle. Alya et Nino se regardèrent perplexes, avant de hausser les épaules et de partir également chacun de leur côté.

Marinette, une fois rentrée chez elle, embrassa ses parents et monta dans sa chambre. Sans oublier de prendre un assortiment de macarons. Elle avait une leçon à réviser pour un contrôle, ce qui l'aiderait à patienter en attendant son chat. Elle comptait les minutes et avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment avec impatience depuis qu'elle avait trouvé le petit cadeau de Chat sur sa fenêtre...

* * *

Adrien était rentré rapidement chez lui.

Il avait du attendre patiemment que Plagg mange - ou plutôt déguste- son camembert. Il avait du revoir la qualité de l'alimentation de son kwami pour que ce dernier accepte de coopérer avec lui, afin de continuer à aller voir Marinette tous les soirs. Mais il avait l'impression que la créature noire s'attendrissait, car il avait opposé une résistance plutôt légère à leur surcroît d'activité.

Il n'y tenait plus. Toute la journée, il avait discrètement regardé Marinette, et avait pu voir son impatience de voir les cours finir. Son comportement lui avait réchauffé le cœur, elle était impatiente de le voir. De le retrouver. Autant que lui même était impatient de la retrouver et de la serrer enfin dans ses bras.

Il brûlait d'envie de lui avouer qu'il était près d'elle au quotidien, qu'ils pourraient passer tellement plus de temps ensemble. Mais il n'osait pas. Il avait peur qu'elle soit déçue de trouver Adrien sous le masque, qu'elle lui en veuille d'avoir gardé le secret alors qu'ils était aussi proches.

Il savait que l'heure de la révélation de son identité approchait, qu'à un moment donné, il serait amené à se dévoiler. Il ne voulait plus se cacher de Marinette, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. En attendant, il profitait de chaque instant auprès de sa princesse.

Enfin seul dans sa chambre, Adrien défit son lit et y glissa un coussin - son père insistait tellement sur l'importance du repos que personne ne s'approcherait et n'essaierait de le réveiller. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que le mannequin star de Gabriel Agreste ait l'air fatigué... Puis, il appela Plagg et se transforma en Chat Noir. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de la salle de bain et se glissa à l'extérieur, inspirant à pleins poumons, se sentant libre. Libre et heureux.

Sautant de toits en toits, il rejoignit le balcon de Marinette, impatient de retrouver sa douce.

* * *

Quand Chat Noir arriva sur son balcon, Marinette était plongée dans ses révisions. Chat prit quelques instants pour admirer la jeune fille absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait, se mordillant la lèvre de façon si charmante. Puis doucement, il frappa contre la fenêtre pour la prévenir de son arrivée avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Marinette se leva en souriant et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser. Ils se racontèrent mutuellement leurs journées - Chat prenant garde à rester suffisamment évasif pour ne pas se trahir - entrecoupant leurs récits de baisers.

Marinette se plaignant du contrôle prévu le lendemain, Chat se proposa pour l'aider à réviser. Il pensait bien évidemment passer plus de temps avec la jeune fille, tout en révisant également...

Le héros se laissa aller à rêver. Si Marinette connaissait ses deux identités, ils pourraient passer tellement plus de temps ensemble, réviser, profiter de leur temps libre. En regardant Marinette tout contre lui, les joues légèrement rouges, les lèvres brillantes des baisers qu'ils venaient d'échanger, il se dit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait pourquoi il n'avait rien dit dès le départ. Elle comprendrait pourquoi il avait préféré la voir en tant que Chat Noir. Il était même certain qu'ils en riraient ensemble.

Et puis... Même si elle lui en voulait, il était sûr qu'elle ne trahirait pas son secret. Mais... Il ne voulait pas la perdre.

Un instant, il eut la tentation de tout lui dire. Maintenant.

Un coup de coude de son amie le rappela à l'ordre. Elle lui souriait, taquine.

\- Alors mon Chaton ? Tu n'as pas envie de réviser pour mon contrôle d'histoire ?

Chat Noir répondit à son sourire.

\- Je suis tout à ta disposition, Ma princesse... Où en étions nous ?

Chat Noir relisait une énième fois le chapitre sur la Révolution française, quand il eut une idée. Il n'avait qu'à rappeler Plagg. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots, juste de lui montrer qui il était sous le masque...

Il s'apprêtait à rappeler son kwami, quand le portable de Marinette vibra, les faisant sursauter.

\- Zut ! C'est Alya ! Elle veut passer récupérer son bouquin d'histoire qu'elle a oublié...

Chat Noir soupira, dépité. La grande révélation devrait attendre. Il ne savait pas s'il était déçu ou soulagé...

Il haussa les épaules en riant.

\- Et bien, Princesse, je vais te laisser dans ce cas... Je m'en voudrais de troubler une soirée entre filles !

Marinette le suivit sur le balcon.

\- J'ai déjà hâte d'être à notre prochaine soirée. Juste toi et moi...

\- Oh moi aussi, Princesse. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point !

Juste avant de s'élancer, Chat se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

Ils ignoraient qu'au même instant, une silhouette dans la rue s'était figée, tête levée, bouche bée...


	8. Chapter 8

Alya était presque arrivée chez Marinette quand elle stoppa brutalement.

Bouche bée, elle vit Chat Noir sur le balcon de Marinette. Chat Noir suivi de Marinette.

Sous ses yeux ébahis, le héros se pencha légèrement et il embrassa son amie. Un baiser passionné, auquel Marinette semblait répondre avec enthousiasme...

Marinette... la timide Marinette, embrassant Chat Noir. Et ce n'était clairement pas un premier baiser ou un baiser accidentel, oh non, rien de tout ça...

Alya, le choc de la surprise passé, fronça les sourcils, essayant de chercher dans ses souvenirs un quelconque changement de comportement de son amie.

Elle avait bien noté depuis peu que Marinette semblait plus à l'aise avec Adrien, bégayant moins. Elle avait gagné en assurance.

Bêtement, Alya avait mis cette avancée prodigieuse sur le début de la réussite de sa "mission séduction". Alors que la demoiselle était occupée avec un certain félin parisien...

Ainsi donc, elle avait enfin la réponse à ses questions concernant le soudain désintérêt de Marinette pour Adrien.

La journaliste imagina un instant faire irruption dans la chambre de Marinette et les surprendre tous les deux pour exiger des explications. Avant de se décider à coincer Chat Noir histoire de savoir quelles étaient ses intentions envers son amie.

Elle en voulait légèrement à Marinette de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance pour lui parler de sa relation avec Chat Noir, mais au fond d'elle, elle le lui pardonnait. Avec son implication dans le Ladyblog, Marinette avait peut être hésité...

Par contre, elle voulait par dessus tout connaître les intentions du matou. Chat Noir était connu pour son béguin pour Ladybug. Il clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que la Coccinelle était son âme soeur. Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il venait roucouler sous les fenêtres de Marinette !  
Et foi d'Alya, elle ne laisserait personne - fut il un des sauveurs de Paris - jouer avec les sentiments de sa meilleure amie ! Pas question de le laisser s'amuser aux dépends de la jeune fille...

En un clin d'oeil, Alya avait décidé de suivre Chat Noir dès qu'il partirait de chez Marinette. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : étant une simple mortelle, elle serait certainement rapidement distancée, mais au moins elle aurait essayé. Si elle échouait, il ne lui resterait qu'à tenter d'obtenir une interview sous couvert du ladyblog pour coincer ce maudit chat.

Sur un dernier baiser échangé, Chat Noir finit par s'éloigner. Alya, connaissant parfaitement le quartier, le suivit à distance. Elle nota avec satisfaction que le chat semblait distrait, et qu'il n'avait absolument pas conscience d'être suivi... Il semblait même plus lent qu'habituellement, comme s'il... rêvassait.  
Ce constat stupéfia Alya. Ainsi donc, le matou semblait réellement tombé sous le charme de Marinette.

Voyant Chat Noir descendre du toit sur lequel il était pour atterrir dans une ruelle sombre, Alya se précipita devant la seule issue de l'impasse sombre.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'est de voir Chat Noir baigné d'une lueur verte...

... et devenir Adrien.

Une petite créature noire volante la vit immédiatement et dit "Oh oh !" d'un air consterné.

Alya, bouche ouverte, fixait son camarade de classe. Adrien Agreste était Chat Noir. Le héros de Paris, rien de moins, était dans sa classe. Pire : elle était chaque jour assise derrière lui. Elle avait Chat Noir dans ses amis, elle avait son numéro de téléphone...

Adrien de son côté était figé, yeux écarquillés. Il s'était fait surprendre.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Marinette, il n'avait pas réussi à se sortir de la tête le dilemme qui le hantait : lui révéler son identité ou non. Et il s'était montré moins prudent.

Il était pourtant sûr que la petite rue sans issue était déserte, il avait regardé comme toujours. Mais Alya avait fait irruption. Et assisté à sa transformation. Il ne pouvait même pas prétendre ne pas savoir de quoi elle parlait, elle avait vu son alter ego faire place à l'Adrien de tous les jours, celui qu'elle côtoyait.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et son kwami, l'air boudeur, semblait décidé à ne rien faire pour l'aider.

Alya secoua la tête désemparée. Puis, s'avançant vers le jeune homme, elle constata simplement :

\- Tu es Chat Noir.

\- Oui ... souffla Adrien

\- Tu es Chat Noir. Pour de vrai...

\- Oui.

\- C'est pour ça... C'est pour ça que tu disparais sans arrêt. Que tu es en retard.

Adrien hocha simplement la tête.

Alya écarquilla les yeux, se rappelant de la raison qui l'avait poussé à suivre le héros parisien.

\- Marinette ! Elle est au courant ?

Paniqué Adrien secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Elle ne sait rien !

\- Mais depuis... Depuis quand vous deux ... ? Adrien ! A quoi tu joues exactement ?

Penaud, son camarade haussa les épaules, joues rouges.

Le choc de sa découverte passé, Alya retrouva toute sa véhémence.  
\- Adrien Agreste ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça ! Je crois que tu as des explications à fournir...

\- Viens, Alya. Asseyons-nous. - Il soupira, vaincu - Que veux tu savoir ?

\- Donc, tu es Chat Noir.

\- Oui.

\- Et le soir, tu vas voir Marinette.

\- Je... Oui.

\- Et tu l'embrasses à pleine bouche sur son balcon.

Adrien vira au rouge pivoine, gêné.

\- C'est à dire que...

\- j'imagine que ce que j'ai vu explique parfaitement l'air rêveur de Marinette ces dernières semaines. Bien. Maintenant, pourquoi Chat Noir et pas Adrien ? Vous pourriez profiter l'un de l'autre bien plus de temps !

Adrien marmonna quelque chose. Alya, le fit répéter.

\- Parce que Marinette aime Chat Noir. Mais elle n'aime pas Adrien !

\- Quoi ?

\- Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire...

\- Attends, où as tu pêché que Marinette ne t'aime pas, toi, Adrien ?

\- Elle était incapable de me parler. Et dès que j'essayais, elle s'enfuyait en courant !

Alya se mit à rire à gorge déployée en secouant la tête.

\- Oh bon sang. Tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre... Je ne sais pas qui m'a fichu des idiots pareils...

\- Alya ...

\- Oh non, je ne vais pas développer. J'ai promis à Marinette que je ne te parlerais pas directement, ce qui m'a bien compliqué la tâche. Et je ne compte pas trahir cette promesse. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, et on en reparlera, sois tranquille... Je ne vais même pas te demander pourquoi tu passes tes soirées avec elle, j'ose espérer que tu es sérieux la concernant.

Adrien hocha la tête en soupirant, l'air fatigué. Décidément Alya était décidée à ne pas le lâcher. Il frémissait à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire à Marinette...

\- Tu vas en parler à Marinette ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça... Je ne vais pas trahir ton secret. Et ce n'est pas à moi de le lui dire. Même si j'adorerais voir sa tête... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! - A cette idée, Alya se remit à rire, amusée. Puis elle reprit un air sévère, mais ses yeux pétillants trahissaient son amusement - Sinon, on n'en a pas fini tous les deux... Et Ladybug ?

Surpris, Adrien la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Ladybug ?

\- Oui Ladybug. Tu comptes faire quoi à son sujet ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Adrien. Il est de notoriété publique que Chat Noir, c'est à dire toi, est fou amoureux de Ladybug. Tu sais la jolie coccinelle ?

\- Ladybug n'aime pas Chat Noir. Ni Adrien.

\- OK. Mais toi ?

\- Je me suis rendu compte que je l'idéalisais peut être un peu trop... Je crois qu'elle a sa vie et que je n'en fais pas partie...

\- Hum... Tu sais qui elle est ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Nos identités doivent rester secrètes ! Enfin devaient, dans mon cas...

Alya rit à nouveau, ravi de l'air dépité de Chat Noir.

\- Adrien... C'est juste génial... Quand j'aurais besoin d'une interview, je saurais où m'adresser !

Sur un dernier sourire triomphant, la pétillante métisse laissa son camarade méditer leur conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrien resta assis dans la ruelle quelques instants, comme sonné.

Plagg sortit de la cachette dans laquelle il s'était précipité quand la journaliste avait commencé à bombarder Adrien de questions...

Le jeune homme le regarda, sourcils froncés.

\- Plagg... Tu n'aurais pas pu me donner un coup de main ?

\- Ah non ! je t'avais prévenu. Tu as cherché les ennuis, à toi de te débrouiller maintenant.

Adrien lui jeta un regard noir, avant de s'éloigner suivi de son kwami. Le jeune homme était furieux. Furieux contre lui même !

Il avait baissé sa garde. Pire encore, il s'était détransformé dans une ruelle, juste parce qu'il avait eu l'idée stupide de vouloir acheter un cadeau à Marinette. Et Chat ne pouvait pas entrer dans une boutique comme ça, sans provoquer un attroupement ou susciter des tonnes de questions.

Il avait fallu qu'il choisisse ce jour précis, pour se laisser aller et baisser sa garde. Il s'était fait suivre comme un débutant, s'était fait surprendre, et n'avait même pas fait attention qu'à l'heure actuelle plus aucun magasin ne serait ouvert...

Il avait cru être en sécurité. Un instant, lorsqu'Alya avait fait irruption dans la ruelle, il avait pensé qu'il avait une hallucination due à la fatigue. Après tout, Alya était sensée être chez Marinette, non ? C'est bien pour ça qu'il était parti de chez son amie...

Adrien mit un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou. En plus du reste, il s'était détransformé et se trouvait sans camembert sur lui. Plagg refuserait assurément de le transformer à nouveau en Chat Noir sans avoir mangé, ce qui impliquait qu'il était actuellement à l'extérieur de chez lui, sans moyen de rentrer discrètement dans sa chambre.

S'il tentait de rentrer en tant qu'Adrien, il risquait de se faire surprendre par son père et priver du peu de libertés qu'il lui restait. Et il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit dehors !

Soupirant, il s'arrêta pour s'adresser à son kwami :

\- Plagg, peux tu me transformer ?

\- Désolé Adrien. Tu sais bien que je dois manger pour reprendre des forces...

\- Même si je te promet double ration de camembert ? Le fromage est dans la maison, et je ne peux rentrer que si je suis Chat Noir.

\- Je t'assure que je ne peux rien pour toi, même si je le voulais. Tu connais la règle, je ne peux te transformer que si j'ai repris des forces.

\- Génial. Vraiment génial...

A contrecœur, il sortit son téléphone portable et envoya un message. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une Alya essoufflée arrivait dans la ruelle...

\- Je te manquais déjà ? s'exclama la jeune fille en souriant

Adrien grommela, mais ne répliqua pas.

\- Bien, Adrien, si tu me disais quel est ton problème ?

\- Je suis coincé... J'ai... J'ai été stupide et imprudent. Je me suis détransformé, et je ne peux pas redevenir Chat Noir. Et donc, je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi...

\- Ah. Ton père... Je suppose que tu aurais de gros problèmes ?

\- Oui. Du genre enfermé à vie au moins... En tous cas je n'aurais plus le droit de venir au collège.

\- Et tu as besoin de ... ?

\- camembert.

Alya écarquilla les yeux stupéfaite.

\- Hey. Tu te moques de moi là ? Du camembert ?

\- Du camembert. Je suis sérieux. Hélas... Tu as déjà essayé de te trimballer partout avec du camembert sur toi ?

\- Tu te transformes en Chat Noir avec du camembert ?

Adrien soupira.

\- Mon kwami en a besoin pour reprendre des forces, c'est lui qui... C'est lui qui permet que je devienne Chat Noir.

\- kwami ? Le truc que j'ai aperçu tout à l'heure ?

Plagg choisit ce moment pour passer la tête hors de la poche de chemise d'Adrien.

\- Hey ! Un peu de respect.

\- Ohhhh il est tellement chou !

Adrien se mit à rire devant l'air courroucé de la créature. Après tout, c'était un juste retour des choses, il n'y avait pas de raisons qu'il soit le seul à passer une très mauvaise journée...

Alya sembla d'un coup se rendre compte de quelque chose, et elle plissa les yeux en regardant Adrien.  
\- Mais dis donc, pourquoi es tu redevenu Adrien ici au lieu de rentrer directement chez toi ?

Il rougit en se passant frénétiquement la main dans les cheveux.

\- je... J'avais une course à faire.

\- A cette heure ?

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi...

Alya soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Allez viens, je sais qui pourra t'aider.

\- Quoi ? Non, personne d'autre...

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je t'ai promis de ne pas trahir ton secret, et je ne vais pas te trahir. Tu risques de ne pas apprécier ma solution, mais à part ça, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire.

\- Alya. Qu'as tu en tête ?

\- Si tu rentres chez toi maintenant, que va penser ton père ?

\- Que j'ai traîné en ville, ou que je suis sorti en douce. Dans les deux cas, je suis fichu.

\- Si tu appelles de chez un ami, en prétextant que tu étais en train de réviser et que tu n'as pas vu l'heure, et que les parents de ton ami t'ont invité à dormir chez eux pour ne pas que tu rentres tard ?

\- ça pourrait marcher... Mais les parents de Nino n'accepteront jamais ! Mon père s'est montré suffisamment désagréable avec leur fils...

\- Je ne pensais pas à Nino...

Alya ne précisa pas plus sa pensée. Adrien la suivit, pensant que le plan de la jeune fille, diaboliquement simple avait des chances de fonctionner. S'il prévenait de son absence, personne n'irait voir dans sa chambre, personne ne le chercherait.

Il était sûr que personne ne l'avait vu rentrer au manoir Agreste. Il n'avait croisé personne, son père et Nathalie étant enfermés dans le bureau du créateur. Il avait pris l'habitude de se faufiler le plus silencieusement possible pour éviter toute confrontation avec son père. Ce dernier avait dû céder sur le fait qu'il aille au collège, mais en contrepartie devenait de plus en plus exigeant... Adrien avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait son fils, Gabriel Agreste se souvenait de charger son planning au maximum - publicités, shooting photo, défilés, cours de piano, de chinois, d'escrime...

De plus, comme il avait directement été chez Marinette sous sa forme Chat Noir, personne n'avait pu le reconnaître, et personne ne pourrait dire à Gabriel Agreste avoir croisé son fils se promenant sans garde du corps...

Restait à espérer que les personnes choisies par Alya accepteraient de le couvrir...

Regardant autour de lui, Adrien stoppa brutalement.

\- Alya ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- Chez un ami.

\- Un ?

\- Si tu as deviné, pourquoi poses-tu la question ?

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée.

Alya sourit. Elle avait bien évidemment pensé immédiatement à Marinette pour aider Adrien. Marinette comprendrait que la situation était suffisamment grave pour nécessiter son intervention, et avec sa générosité naturelle, elle serait la première à insister pour aider son camarade. En plus, elle était déléguée... ce qu'elle voyait comme une mission quasi-divine pour aider ses camarades, quelques soient les circonstances.

Et puis, elle avait promis de garder le secret de Chat Noir / Adrien. Pas de le protéger à tout prix. Elle espérait secrètement que Marinette s'apercevrait qu'Adrien n'était autre que son héros de petit ami. Sans compter que la tête d'Adrien en cet instant précis était une douce vengeance pour son stratagème visant à séduire sa meilleure amie...

Considérant qu'Adrien ne pouvait qu'accepter son plan, elle envoya un SMS à Marinette, lui demandant de venir ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble pour qu'ils n'aient pas à passer par la boulangerie.

La jeune fille arriva rapidement, et se figea en voyant Adrien. Alya prit les choses en mains en les entraînant tous les deux chez les Dupain-Cheng, jusqu'à la chambre de Marinette.

Une fois tous les trois dans la pièces, Alya expliqua

\- Situation d'urgence. Adrien n'a pas vu l'heure, et s'il rentre maintenant son père va l'enfermer à double tour.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Mais comme l'avait prévu Alya, son rôle de déléguée prit le dessus.

\- Je suppose que tu as eu une idée, Alya ?

\- Yep. Officiellement il était ici à réviser avec toi. Il appelle chez lui, et annonce qu'il dort chez toi. Crise résolue.

\- Qu'il... Dort ? Mais...

\- Marinette ! Tes parents sont les plus cools qui soient ! Je vous laisse réviser tous les deux l'histoire pour demain, d'ici une demi-heure, tu préviens tes parents et Adrien son père et le tour est joué. Comme ça Adrien pourra continuer de suivre les cours avec nous plutôt que de finir enfermé chez lui, et vous aurez tous les deux une super note en histoire.

Marinette était tiraillée. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son ami dans une situation pareille sans intervenir. D'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas qu'il passe la nuit chez elle. Même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parler avec Chat Noir, elle savait qu'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, mais elle aurait préféré pouvoir le lui dire avant. Elle espérait que son chaton ne serait pas trop jaloux...

De son côté, Adrien ne savait pas comment réagir. Il faisait attention à ne pas montrer qu'il était un habitué des lieux. Alya savait, mais Marinette trouverait certainement suspect qu'il soit aussi à l'aise dans sa chambre comme s'il y passait toutes ses soirées ou presque depuis quelques temps. Chose qu'il faisait, d'ailleurs...

Il voyait le dilemne de Marinette, pouvant presque lire ses doutes et ses inquiétudes sur son visage délicieusement expressif. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la rassurer, lui faire comprendre qui il était.

Alya pour sa part regardait ses deux amis avec un sourire ravi. Avec un peu de chance, le plan qu'elle avait imaginé pour aider Adrien allait également permettre de mettre un point final à l'opération "séduction", en permettant à Marinette de découvrir que son petit ami était bien plus proche d'elle qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer.


	10. Chapter 10

Alya ne s'attarda pas. Elle reparti aussi vite qu'elle était venue, emportant avec elle le livre qu'elle avait oublié quelques jours plus tôt chez Marinette et qu'elle était initialement venue récupérer.

Sa soirée avait été parfaitement fructueuse. Grâce à son livre, elle avait en une soirée découvert que Marinette avait un petit ami secret en la personne de Chat Noir, que ledit Chat Noir n'était autre qu'Adrien Agreste, et elle avait réussi à convaincre Adrien de dormir chez Marinette...

Elle allait devoir trouver une version crédible pour raconter à Nino au moins une partie de sa soirée. La partie où elle réussissait à convaincre Adrien et Marinette que c'était une très bonne idée qu'ils dorment dans la même chambre par exemple !

* * *

Une fois seuls, Adrien et Marinette restèrent quelques instants silencieux, gênés. Essayant de ne pas bégayer, Marinette prit la parole.

\- On devrait réviser, peut être ? On va devoir avoir une super note pour être crédibles...

\- Tu as raison.

Machinalement, Adrien ouvrit le manuel d'histoire à la Révolution française, là où Chat Noir et Marinette s'étaient arrêtés.

Devant le regard surpris de la jeune fille, il se dépêcha de se justifier.

\- J'ai révisé jusqu'ici. Et toi, tu en es où ?

\- Au même endroit.

Il s'installèrent côte à côte, se plongeant dans leurs révisions. Adrien était douloureusement conscient de la présence de Marinette. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui, brûlante. Il la frôlait, respirant son parfum, se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras ou de l'embrasser légèrement dans le cou comme il le faisait quand il était Chat Noir.

Ces révisions allaient être une torture...

De son côté Marinette était extrêmement mal à l'aise. Par deux fois elle avait du se reprendre avant de se laisser aller contre son camarade, persuadée que son chaton était encore avec elle. Pourtant, Adrien n'avait rien en commun avec Chat Noir, hormis peut être la couleur des yeux et des cheveux...

Et puis, il s'agissait d'Adrien... Elle avait choisi Chat Noir, et elle n'avait aucuns regrets, mais elle ne pouvait pas effacer d'un coup les sentiments qu'elle avait eu - ou cru avoir - pour son camarade de classe.

Elle avait conscience que la soirée allait être longue, très longue - et qu'elle risquait d'avoir du mal à dormir.

Adrien se pencha vers Marinette pour lui montrer un passage dans le livre. Il se retint de justesse de déposer un baiser sur son épaule. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était collé à son amie que quand Marinette sursauta comme si elle s'était brûlée. Il rougit légèrement, tandis que Marinette s'écartait brusquement, manquant de tomber de sa chaise.

\- Je... Je crois qu'il est temps de prévenir nos parents...

Adrien regarda son amie partir de sa chambre en courant presque. Il soupira, avant de la suivre.

En arrivant dans le salon des Dupain-Cheng, il regarda autour de lui. Il connaissait parfaitement la chambre de Marinette, mais ne venait jamais dans les autres pièces... Il regarda avec envie les photos de famille, preuves d'un bonheur qu'il avait perdu.

Les parents de Marinette se montrèrent adorables, lui proposant même de téléphoner pour lui à son père. Il les remercia, mais assura que tout irait bien.

Contrairement à ses craintes, il n'eut aucunes difficultés à obtenir l'autorisation de rester chez Marinette. Son père étant occupé, Nathalie prit l'appel et lui répondit d'un ton absent. Elle lui indiqua que son garde du corps déposerait un sac de vêtements de rechange et un nécessaire de toilette d'ici une heure...

Pendant qu'il était au téléphone, Marinette leur avait préparé un plateau repas qu'ils emmenèrent dans la chambre avec eux pour manger tout en continuant leurs révisions.

Adrien sentit Plagg s'agiter dans sa poche mais lui chuchota discrètement de se tenir tranquille. Le kwami aurait son fromage le lendemain à la première heure...

Adrien nota que Marinette devait avoir une addiction aux cookies vu la quantité de biscuits qu'elle avait prévu. Il sourit, amusé, se promettant de lui en apporter à la première occasion.

Le temps qu'ils mangeaient, ils s'interrogèrent mutuellement sur les cours d'histoire, constatant avec soulagement qu'ils étaient parfaitement au point.

Heureux d'être débarrassé des révisions, Adrien sourit largement et se pencha brusquement pour embrasser Marinette sur le front. Avant de se rendre compte de son erreur : il se comportait ainsi lorsqu'il était Chat Noir...

Marinette hoqueta, et devint écarlate. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et s'enfuit dans la salle de bains pour se préparer pour la nuit. Adrien se traita mentalement d'idiot, regrettant de ne pouvoir se transformer en Chat pour prendre Marinette dans ses bras.

Marinette, dans la salle de bains, se passait frénétiquement de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Adrien, et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir proposé de l'héberger. Elle s'en voulait parce qu'elle était toujours attiré par son camarade de classe et qu'elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ferait si Adrien venait à l'embrasser.

Lorsqu'elle avait choisi Chat Noir, elle avait pensé qu'elle avait résolu le problème. Elle l'aimait, elle se sentait parfaitement bien en sa compagnie. Elle avait totalement confiance en lui.

Elle avait senti ces dernières semaines les regards d'Adrien. Mais elle avait fait en sorte de les ignorer. Mais une telle proximité... Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer sa présence ni fuir. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir passer la nuit dans la salle de bains à se regarder dans le miroir les yeux écarquillés.

Elle respira profondément, regrettant que Tikki n'ait pas pu la suivre dans la salle de bains. Elle aurait bien eu besoin de ses conseils et de ses encouragements pour affronter la soirée à venir !

Elle enfila un pyjama, respira un bon coup, et rejoignit sa chambre.

Adrien était monté sur le balcon, regardant les toits parisiens. Elle se mordilla la lèvre indécise, hésitant à le rejoindre. Il avait l'air tellement triste.

Profitant qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle déposa une poignée de cookies dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet où se dissimulait Tikki. La kwami la remercia, souriante et lui chuchota de rejoindre son camarade.

Marinette fronça les sourcils, mais suivit cependant le conseil de la coccinelle rouge.

\- Adrien ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui. - Il se tourna vers elle - Marinette, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure si je t'ai mise mal à l'aise...

\- oh. Euh... C'est rien. Vraiment. J'ai... juste été surprise.

\- Tu sais, Marinette, tu es une fille vraiment adorable. C'est super de m'aider comme ça.

\- C'est normal, nous sommes amis, non ?

\- oui. Définitivement oui.

\- Allez viens, on va installer un matelas à côté de mon lit pour que tu puisses dormir correctement...

Adrien rit en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Le lit d'appoint fut rapidement installé. Adrien avait entre temps récupéré ses affaires pour la nuit, apportées par le Gorille, comme Nathalie le lui avait promis. Pendant qu'il se changeait, Marinette descendit souhaiter une bonne nuit à ses parents.

* * *

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent dans un silence gêné. Marinette ne savait pas quoi dire pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser d'avoir réagi si violemment.

Adrien avait l'air si triste, et il se passait sans arrêt la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

\- Marinette, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...

\- Non. Pas du tout. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. Tu sais, comme d'habitude. Je suis juste... Marinette !

Adrien rit doucement.

\- Et bien, juste Marinette, tu m'as carrément sauvé en acceptant de m'aider.

Ils se sourirent, et Marinette eut l'impression qu'un nuage de papillons avait pris place dans son estomac. Elle n'avait jamais pu résister au sourire d'Adrien...

La glace entre eux étant brisée, ils discutèrent quelques instants avant de se souhaiter mutuellement bonne nuit.

Marinette ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle avait entendu Adrien tourner quelques instants sur son matelas à côté de son lit, puis la respiration du jeune homme s'était faite plus profonde et régulière. Il dormait.

Elle se sentait nerveuse, et tournait et retournait pour essayer de trouver une position qui lui permettrait de s'endormir plus facilement. Mais le sommeil la fuyait. Tikki sortit du tiroir et lui chuchota de se calmer.

\- Je n'y arrive pas Tikki. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

\- Tu vas t'endormir sur ton contrôle demain, et tu vas avoir des ennuis. Marinette, tu as besoin de repos !

Marinette grogna, mais essaya de se détendre en s'installant confortablement, et en se forçant à respirer lentement.

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle glissa dans le sommeil.

Autant Adrien dormait profondément, bougeant peu, autant le sommeil de Marinette était extrêmement agité. Elle se tournait en gémissant, battait des jambes...

Elle rêvait. Elle était ladybug et combattait les akumatisés. Elle sautait de toit en toit, Chat Noir la suivant de près.

Puis elle redevenait Marinette, et Chat Noir arrivait et la prenait dans ses bras. Elle rêvait qu'ils discutaient et il riait en la regardant. Il se passait la main dans les cheveux d'un geste étrangement familier.

Elle se blottissait dans ses bras et fermait les yeux, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa tendresse. Elle le sentait lui embrasser le front comme il aimait le faire.

Mais au moment où elle ouvrait les yeux, Chat Noir n'était plus là. C'était Adrien qui se tenait face à elle, souriant malicieusement. Le sourire de Chat.

Marinette s'éveilla en se dressant brusquement dans le lit. Son mouvement lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba du lit..


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci de me suivre et de me lire... J'espère que cette fic vous plaît !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

* * *

...Pour atterrir sur Adrien.

Sous le choc, le jeune homme s'éveilla en sursaut, et ses réflexes de Chat Noir le firent plaquer son amie sur le matelas sous lui.

Quand il se rendit compte de la situation, Adrien se trouva face aux yeux bleus écarquillés de Marinette.

Et son amie avait l'air en état de choc.

\- Marinette ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses joues s'étaient marbréees de rouge. Elle avait l'air au bord du malaise.

\- Marinette ?

Franchement inquiet, Adrien lui caressa la joue tendrement la joue.

Ce geste, qu'il faisait habituellement sous Chat Noir, sembla sortir Marinette de sa torpeur.  
\- Tu es Chat Noir.

Adrien se figea, stupéfait. Son amie, répéta presque rêveusement, comme pour s'en convaincre.

\- Tu es Chat Noir.

Les deux adolescents restèrent quelques instants immobiles, yeux dans les yeux. Puis Adrien soupira et s'écarta de Marinette.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur face à face. Marinette dévisageait Adrien avec fièvre, se rendant compte de l'évidence. Depuis le début, il était près d'elle, et depuis le début elle aurait pu savoir que c'était lui. Mais elle n'avait pas fait le lien.

Ses yeux, ses cheveux, tout correspondait. Chat était plus détendu, plus spontané. Mais les ressemblances lui sautaient aux yeux maintenant.

Adrien hocha lentement la tête.

\- Comment ... ?

\- Quand tu m'as embrassé tout à l'heure... Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite, mais...

\- Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Question d'habitude.

Marinette rit doucement devant l'air faussement penaud d'Adrien.

\- Marinette, tu m'en veux ? Je veux dire de ne pas te l'avoir dit ?

La jeune fille prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Non. Je comprends. Je comprends que tu aies du ne rien dire, cacher ton identité. C'est juste que je vais avoir besoin de quelques moments pour... tu sais... m'habituer.

\- Tu es déçue ? Que ce soit moi ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non ! Certainement pas...

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, Marinette s'efforçant de digérer la découverte qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle avait fui Chat Noir pour Adrien, puis elle avait essayé d'oublier Adrien pour Chat Noir, alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une seule et même personne.

Ils avaient joué une sacrée partie de cache-cache tous les deux. Elle avait réussi à démasquer Adrien, tout à fait par hasard. Plus exactement, il s'était trahi.

Adrien secouait la tête, l'air faussement vexé.

\- Et bien, ce n'était pas ma journée...

\- Parce que je sais qui tu es ?

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

\- Pas seulement toi, ma Princesse... Alya m'a grillé aussi.

\- Quoi ?

Adrien se passa la main dans les cheveux, l'air gêné.

\- J'ai été imprudent. Je me suis détransformé dans une ruelle et ...

\- Dans une ruelle ?

Adrien rougit encore plus, et répondit vaguement.

\- J'avais une course à faire.

\- A cette heure ? Mais tout est fermé !

Le jeune homme grogna, sans relever.

\- Bref. Alya nous a vu tous les deux nous embrasser et elle sait que je suis Chat Noir. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle a imaginé ce plan de sauvetage...

Marinette rougit violemment en se rappelant des baisers de Chat Noir. Des baisers d'Adrien plutôt...Ce qui faisait d'Adrien, son ... petit-ami.

Le petit ami en question la regardait amusé. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune fille en face de lui pour deviner ce qui la faisait rougir. Il s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il continua à l'embrasser légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde à ses baisers.

Pour la première fois, Marinette embrassait Adrien sans son costume de Chat Noir. Elle sentait ses mains se promener sur sa taille, caresser son visage, son dos. La sensation la perturbait et la grisait à la fois.

Adrien pour sa part se sentait euphorique. Sa princesse savait enfin qui il était. Elle avait deviné seule, elle l'avait reconnu sans le masque.

Contrairement à ses craintes, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle n'avait même pas été en colère contre lui de lui avoir caché qui il était. Elle l'avait accepté entièrement, sans poser de questions. Et il l'aimait d'autant plus pour ça.

Et maintenant, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre sur un matelas d'appoint dans la chambre de Marinette à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

* * *

Marinette et Adrien s'était finalement allongés côte à côte, tournés l'un vers l'autre, se touchant presque. Il discutaient, malgré l'heure tardive. Après tout, une telle révélation n'avait pas lieu tous les jours...

\- Tu sais, je me demande si je dois espérer que le contrôle d'histoire ait lieu ou soit annulé, dit soudain Marinette en riant.

\- Au final, nous en sommes là à cause de ce contrôle...

\- Oui. Et on risque d'être crevés demain. Mais je me sens bien trop énervée pour pouvoir fermer l'œil.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes partis pour une nuit blanche. Alya risque d'être particulièrement insupportable demain.

\- Ooh ne m'en parle pas... Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit arrivée pile au moment où nous étions sur le balcon.

\- Alya sera une journaliste redoutable si elle continue comme ça !

\- C'est déjà le cas... Mais c'est étrange qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé à moi.

\- De quoi ?

\- Du fait qu'elle m'a vu t'embrasser.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop tôt, princesse. Imagine plutôt qu'elle affûte ses instruments de torture...

Marinette ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le regard inquiet d'Adrien. Alya avait dû lui jouer la scène de la grande sœur responsable. Sa meilleure amie était une perle, toujours prête à la défendre quoi qu'il arrive.

\- D'ailleurs, princesse. Comment allons nous faire ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Nous deux. Au collège.

\- Je suppose que tu as une idée derrière la tête étant donné que tu en parles ?

\- Et bien, plus rien ne nous empêche d'être proches tout le temps maintenant. Tu sais qui je suis, et ...

\- Chaton. Comment comptes–tu expliquer que du jour au lendemain nous sortons ensemble ?

\- Mon chat-rme irrésistible ? Nous sommes félin pour l'autre ?

\- Sérieusement ?

Adrien se mit à rire, content de ses jeux de mots.

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel faussement agacée.

\- Marinette, personne ne fera attention à nous.

\- Tu y crois réellement ? Chaton, tu es mannequin, la majeure partie des filles du collège te couve du regard. Et n'oublies pas Chloé qui te court après depuis... longtemps ! Et dans la classe, tout le monde remarquera le changement, tout le monde sait que...

La jeune fille s'interrompit brutalement, joues rouges. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que tout le monde savait qu'elle était folle amoureuse d'Adrien Agreste...

\- Tout le monde sait que quoi ?

\- Que... qu'il n'y a rien entre nous !

\- Donc, je vais devoir te faire succomber à mon charme ravageur pour que je puisse t'embrasser au collège ?

La rougeur de Marinette s'intensifia sous les paroles d'Adrien, chuchotées sur un ton tendre. Elle n'imaginait que trop bien ce qu'il pourrait inventer, et elle n'était pas sûre de résister longtemps...

Le jeune homme face à elle souriait. Un sourire typiquement Chat Noir, l'air taquin et satisfait de lui.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle pour l'embrasser, un boule noire atterrit brutalement sur sa poitrine.

\- Plagg !

\- Adrien. Maintenant que vous avez parlé, tu peux peut être lui demander du camembert ?

La créature l'air boudeur était décidée à obtenir sa friandise. Il s'était tenu tranquille depuis que Chat Noir était redevenu Adrien. D'une part parce que le garçon s'était fait démasqué, et d'autre part parce qu'il avait compris le risque qu'Adrien perde toute liberté de sortie.

Pour la première fois au cours de sa très longue existence, il s'était senti désolé de ne pouvoir accéder à la demande de transformation. La règle était simple, il lui fallait reprendre des forces pour transformer le garçon. Mais en cet instant il aurait aimé que les règles puissent être brisées au moins sur ce point. Rien qu'une fois.

Et puis, la jeune fille qui les avait surpris dans la ruelle était revenue. Elle avait trouvé une solution, Adrien était hors de danger.

Plagg s'était fait tout petit, pour ne pas trahir le garçon auprès de Marinette. La fameuse Marinette dont il entendait tellement parler... Elle était spéciale, il pouvait le sentir. Il sentait aussi autre chose, mais il ne s'en occupait pas vraiment. Il avait faim. Trop faim pour réfléchir convenablement.

Quand Marinette s'était endormie, il avait hésité à aller réveiller Adrien pour réclamer son dû. Mais le sommeil de la demoiselle était tellement agité qu'il avait pris son mal en patience, se promettant d'exiger au moins plusieurs camembert. De qualité supérieure.

Puis, elle avait démasqué Chat Noir. Il les avait laissé parler tous les deux, un long moment, s'obligeant tant bien que mal à rester calme et silencieux.

Mais alors qu'ils riaient et s'embrassaient, il n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Il avait faim, il allait demander à manger. Il pourrait même se contenter d'un autre type de fromage. Voire même d'un peu de lait pour calmer son estomac...

\- Ton kwami n'a pas eu à manger ?

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, Marinette plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche en devenant écarlate...


	12. Chapter 12

Adrien ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer.

Marinette n'aurait pas eu cette réaction qu'il aurait certainement laissé passer l'information.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, se répétant la phrase de son amie.

\- Comment sais-tu pour les kwamis ?

Marinette paniquée, répondit la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

\- Oh. Euh... j'ai du le lire quelque part. Oui ! C'est ça ! j'ai lu ça dans un livre !

\- Marinette !

La jeune fille soupira en baissant la tête mais ne répondit pas tout de suite.

Adrien poursuivit.

\- Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de mon kwami.

A ces mots Plagg se mit à rire.

\- Si je n'avais pas été aussi affamé, je l'aurais senti tout de suite.

Marinette ne semblait pas vouloir réagir.

\- Plagg mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Adrien... Elle est sous tes yeux depuis le début. Et moi je vais enfin pouvoir saluer une très vieille amie, qui m'a beaucoup manqué.

\- Rhaaa sale bestiole ! J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes !

Plagg leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien de plus. Il riait juste en regardant tout à tour les deux adolescents devant lui.

Adrien regarda Marinette, qui avait ramené ses genoux contre elle et posé sa tête dessus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, le reste de son visage restant dissimulé derrière ses genoux.

Son expression paniquée à cet instant lui causa un choc. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas Marinette à cet instant.

Ces grands yeux bleus, si expressifs, ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à sa lady.

\- Lady... Ladybug ?

Marinette ferma les yeux et hocha la tête sans rien dire.

\- Tu es Ladybug ? C'est pour ça que tu connais les kwamis ?

Marinette ne bougeait plus, fixant Adrien qui était figé de stupeur. Elle attendait sa réaction anxieusement.

Après un long moment, Adrien sourit largement avant de s'exclamer

\- Mais c'est génial ! Plus besoin de se cacher !

Marinette relâcha son souffle, qu'elle avait retenu sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Tu... Tu n'es pas fâché ?

\- Fâché ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne t'ai rien dit.

Adrien rit, amusé.

\- Tu sais Princesse, je ne t'avais rien dit non plus. Et puis, ça me donne une seconde très bonne raison de te faire succomber à mon charme...

En lui disant ces mots, le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se laissa aller contre lui soulagée, même si elle s'en voulait d'avoir révélé accidentellement son identité.

Plagg se jeta entre eux en grognant.

\- Hey ! J'ai faim !

Le rire flûté de Tikki se fit entendre. La petite boule rouge sortit de sa cachette, permettant à Adrien de rencontrer le kwami de la coccinelle. Pendant qu'ils faisaient connaissance, Marinette se faufila hors de la chambre pour aller chercher une part de camembert à l'insupportable Plagg.

Quand elle revint, le kwami du Chat Noir l'accueillit comme une sauveuse, exagérant tellement que tout le monde se mit à rire de ses facéties.

\- Je vois d'où tu tiens ton humour mon Chaton...

Marinette n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taquiner son partenaire. Elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à admettre que Chat Noir était Adrien, et donc qu'Adrien était son petit ami.

Pour sa part, Adrien avait accepté son autre identité sans broncher, comme si pour lui c'était une évidence. Une fois établi qu'elle était Ladybug, il ne semblait pas avoir eu de problèmes avec ce fait.

Les deux kwamis, une fois Plagg restauré, était partis s'installer dans le tiroir que Tikki avait occupé pour se cacher. Il semblait qu'ils avaient énormément de choses à se dire, et qu'ils avaient besoin d'intimité.

Adrien avait convaincu Marinette de s'installer dans ses bras pour finir la nuit. Mais malgré l'heure avancée, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de dormir.

Ils échangaient quelques mots avant de simplement rester silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

\- Adrien ?

\- Hum... ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'on va dire à Alya ?

\- Rien. Elle sait que je suis Chat Noir, mais elle ne doit pas découvrir que tu es Ladybug. ça pourrait être dangereux pour elle comme pour toi.

\- Je voulais dire pour nous deux...

\- Ah. Aucune chance que tu puisse préférer Adrien à Chat ?

\- Chaton, tu sais que tu as un sérieux problème à parler de toi comme deux personnes distinctes ?

Le sourire taquin d'Adrien ressemblait tellement au sourire habituel de Chat noir que Marinette se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu le voir plus tôt. Comment personne parmi leur proche n'avait réussi à les démasquer. Elle se rendait maintenant compte que c'était l'évidence...

\- Marinette. J'ai un grand service à te demander.

\- Tout ce que tu veux Chaton...

Marinette fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard malicieux de son partenaire.

\- Aide moi à faire enrager Alya. j'ai besoin d'une petite revanche, elle m'a démasqué après tout.

La jeune fille se mit à rire. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Adrien, attrapant son portable d'une main. Elle prit un selfie au moment où elle embrassait Adrien.

La photo était encore meilleure que ce qu'elle avait espéré. On devinait clairement qu'ils étaient dans le même lit, emmêlés dans les draps. Le drap remontait suffisamment pour cacher le débardeur de Marinette, pouvant laisser penser qu'elle était très peu vêtue. Adrien était torse nu.  
Et Adrien ne s'attendant pas au baiser de Marinette avait les yeux écarquillés et une expression de surprise totalement authentique.

Elle l'envoya à Alya sans ajouter de message, puis éteignit son portable.

\- On devrait vraiment dormir Chaton, je te garantis qu'Alya va passer une nuit blanche pour débarquer ici à la première heure demain matin. D'ailleurs tu devrais éteindre ton téléphone aussi...

\- Ma lady, tu es diabolique. Diaboliquement géniale.

* * *

L'excitation de la découverte de leurs identités mutuelle commençant à retomber, les deux amoureux s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre, enlaçés. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils glissèrent rapidement dans le sommeil.

A quelques minutes de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng, une jeune journaliste tournait en rond en rageant. Alya avait été réveillée par le message de Marinette. Elle laissait son portable toujours allumé pour ne louper aucune des alertes Ladybug qu'elle avait programmées.

Elle s'était couchée presque euphorique. Dans la même soirée, elle avait découvert l'identité de Chat Noir et fait en sorte qu'Adrien dorme dans la même chambre que Marinette. Sa réussite avait été légèrement ternie par le fait que ces deux là sortaient déjà ensemble - même si Marinette n'était pas au courant.

Elle avait été réveillée par le bip de son portable qui annonçait un message. Ouvrant un œil, elle avait hésité à le lire... Mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte. Après tout, elle était une journaliste dans l'âme !

Voyant que le message provenait de Marinette, elle avait attrapé ses lunettes en baillant et ouvert la pièce jointe.

Une photo. Quand elle avait vu la photo, elle avait du se retenir pour ne pas hurler et réveiller toute la maison. Marinette dans le même lit qu'Adrien, l'embrassant à pleine bouche...

Elle s'était pincée, avait fermé le message avant de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

Tout à fait réveillée elle avait tenté d'appeler Marinette pour tomber directement sur son répondeur. Elle l'avait inondée de messages, espérant une réponse.

Et là, près de 2 heures plus tard, elle tournait en rond. Elle se doutait que son amie avait éteint son téléphone, et donc qu'elle ne pourrait pas la joindre avant le lendemain matin. Le portable d'Adrien était également éteint.

Elle avait essayé de se recoucher, mais l'image de ses deux amis la narguait l'empêchant de se rendormir. Alors elle attendait le matin, et elle se chargerait personnellement de les réveiller à sa façon...

Elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé pour que Marinette, si timide et si réservée, embrasse Adrien, prenne une photo et la lui envoie en pleine nuit.

Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait même pas accuser le côté taquin de Chat Noir, au vu de l'expression de surprise authentique du jeune homme.

Marinette était habituellement extrêmement prévisible, surtout en ce qui concernait un certain Adrien Agreste, mais parfois elle avait des réactions totalement inédites. Et il semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un moment purement "Marinette".

* * *

Marinette et Adrien avaient dormi profondément, enlacés. En fait, la jeune fille n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis qu'elle avait obtenu son Miraculous. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas senti autant en sécurité.

Adrien pour sa part dormait paisiblement, pour la première fois depuis la disparition de sa mère.

Les deux héros furent brutalement réveillés par une voix qui exigeait des explications.

Adrien grogna et se blottit plus étroitement contre son amie. Marinette ouvrit un œil qu'elle referma aussitôt gênée par la lumière. Elle marmonna une phrase incompréhensible avant de tenter de se tourner.

Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, la jeune fille enregistra deux informations : quelqu'un lui parlait dans sa chambre et elle avait un poids contre elle qui l'empêchait de bouger.

Grimaçant, elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Alya était devant elle, brandissant son téléphone portable et demandant des explications. Le cerveau de Marinette tournait à vide, elle avait l'impression de manquer de sommeil. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle dormait sur un matelas au sol alors que son lit était juste à côté...

Elle tenta de se redresser mais un bras chaud était posé sur son ventre la bloquant dans le lit.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle ne dormait pas seule.

Elle se dégagea brusquement, s'assit et se trouva face à deux yeux verts ensommeillés qui la regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

\- A... Adrien ?

En prononçant son prénom, la soirée de la veille revint à la mémoire de Marinette. L'arrivée d'Alya traînant un Adrien déconfit derrière elle. Les révisions. Le début de nuit agité avant qu'elle ne découvre qu'Adrien était Chat Noir. Sa gaffe qui avait permis à son ami de la démasquer à son tour. Leur discussion. Le baiser et la photo pour Alya...

En voyant l'air surpris puis paniqué de Marinette, Alya oublia sa colère et se mit à rire.

\- Oh Marinette ! Si tu n'étais pas restée chez tes parents je me poserai des questions sur tes activités nocturnes...

\- Je... Je n'ai pas assez dormi. Pourquoi tu es là ? Je... On est en retard ?

\- Je suis là à cause de ton message de cette nuit...

Marinette essaya de garder un air le plus neutre possible, mais un gloussement de son partenaire dans son dos fit pétiller ses yeux.

\- Et tant qu'on y est, vous pourriez peut être m'expliquer pourquoi vous dormez ensemble tous les deux ?

Marinette rougit violemment. Jetant un regard à Adrien, elle se rendit compte qu'il souriait l'air heureux. Et qu'il ne semblait pas le moins du monde se sentir coupable.

Son air détendu rassura la jeune fille.

Voyant l'air crispé de Marinette, Adrien prit les choses en main.

\- Alya, elle sait tout.

La journaliste sourit largement heureuse pour ses amis.

\- Donc tous les deux...

Adrien acquiesça en souriant.

\- Plus de secrets.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin... J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

 **N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ;)**

 **Merci et à bientôt peut être ...**


End file.
